My New School Again
by xodiizzyxo
Summary: The Cullens are back in Forks after one hundred years but what are they going to do when some students beging to wonder about their history? Bella struggles to find answers about a past she remembers so little about. *changed to T because of swearing*
1. Those New Girls Are Smokin'

**Disclaimer: The new and improved generation of Forks is mine. The timeless Cullens, however, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mike III POV**

I walked up to Tyler and sat down, putting my tray at my seat. Shortly after, Anna and Stacie followed, sitting also. They didn't have food though.

"You guys! You need to eat, you know." They were constantly trying to lose weight. They were convinced that, even as the hottest girls here, they were fat.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Mike."

We laughed and talked. Tyler and Stacie were worried about their Spanish exam they took and Anna was panicking about some Literature discussion we were having after lunch.

The doors to the cafeteria opened, sending a gush of cold air our way. Everyone stopped talking as a group of models walked in. They were all terribly pale, but gorgeous. There were six of them, all skinnier than Anna and Stacie. The guys walked in first. One was huge, with brown hair. The next wasn't quite as built, but sturdy. He had messy blond hair that looked natural, like he'd been running. I spent an hour trying to get my hair to do that every morning! The last one to come in wasn't quite as sturdy but he could obviously defend himself. Of course, standing next that first guy, everyone was only 'sturdy.' His bronze-ish hair also looked like he'd been running, but he didn't look winded at all. He swept the room as if looking for someone and nodded almost imperceptibly. All three turned, almost at the same time, and grabbed the wrists of three girls. The girls were laughing and whining. It was a wonder they didn't fall, but they just walked in gracefully. There was one blond. She was amazing. Her legs went on forever and were made longer by a pair of wicked high heels. I winced, remembering how Anna had thrown one at me once and almost took an eye out. Her lips were bright red, but it looked natural. The next one followed the blond boy. She was terribly short. Not quite five feet, I'd guess, but she carried herself like a dancer. Every movement was graceful, sinuous. She, along with the bronze-haired dude, grabbed the wrist of the last girl.

My breath caught when I saw her. She was wearing a light, faded mini skirt and a dark long-sleeved t-shirt. She was wearing Converse, although she could have been wearing ten inch heels and looked graceful. She looked like she was upset the most of all of them, like she didn't want to be here in this small town. I snorted and six pairs of eyes were on me. They were all various shades of topaz and it was disconcerting. I grimaced and stared back until, one by one, they backed off. They all went to sit in a corner of the cafeteria no one ever used. No one knew why, but it was like none of our parents had, so we weren't going to.

Slowly, the noise picked up, but it was a little more quiet than usual.

"See, Mike, you idiot. _That's_ why we can't eat. _They_ are skinny. _We_ are not. But we need to _get_ that way in time for prom." Anna sounded ticked and I didn't blame her. Those new girls were smoking.

I glanced up and was met with another set of topaz eyes. It was the short one, staring at me. The blond girl next to her tugged her arm, saying something that made all three girls laugh.

"Yeah, well, I think you're perfect the way you are Anna, but if you insist. Hey, you wanna get to Lit early? It'll only be five minutes but…" I trailed off.

"Sure. Hey, maybe one of the new kids will be in our class!" Anna was suddenly much happier as we went to go dump my tray. We made our way over to the Arts building across campus. As we walked up the stairs and to our advanced literature class, we ran into the blond girl and the girl in Converse.

"Hi, we're new. I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Bella McCarty," the blond said, gesturing to first herself then the girl next to her. "Could you help us find room…" she trailed off.

"Two thirteen," Bella stated when it escaped Rosalie. "It should be the Advanced Literature class with Ms. Stuart."

"Yeah, that's where we're headed," I said, pointing them down the hall.

"That's where we need to be, not that we want to be or anything. We're discussing the use of villains in fiction. We're discussing it all week and then we need to write our own fiction story, to be read out loud in class, with a traditional bad guy in a good buy scene. Like anyone cares about to used the Joker as the good guy? I mean, how is that advanced literature?" Anna chattered away.

I saw the two girls share a look and Rosalie smirked.

"I think it's a great idea. Too many times certain characters are stereotyped into 'bad guy' roles, even if they aren't really bad. Like vampires, or monsters or whoever. I mean, Cyclops isn't necessarily a good guy but that old DVD, Monster's Inc. showed that one green dude…"

"Mike, as a good guy," Bella finished for Rosalie. They seemed really close. "Remember when we did that? I cannot believe that woman found a copy of a movie from, like, fifty years ago to show us! I mean, really, it was great but how did she do it?" Bella questioned.

"Anyway, I think I have something like that from my old school in my bag." Rosalie continued where she left off. "We spent a whole semester on it, though. We were in an advanced school, too, so I guess that ought to count for something, right?"

I looked down to see that she did, in fact, have a tote bag. It was nicer than any others at the school. Bella's was a School Boy Humor tote that was faded, like she'd used it a lot.

"I love them," I said, pointing at her bag in a lull in the conversation.

"Oh, me, too, but no one really knows them since they're so old." Bella got a glare from Rosalie. I got the feeling that there was something more I wasn't catching.

"Uh, they are kinda old. My great-great-grandpa was friends with them."

"Awesome. So was my boyfriend's. Great-great-grandpa, or whatever, I mean." She seemed to stumble, like it was a complete lie, but not quite.

"Anyway, here we are. Have fun in hell."

Bella and Rosalie laughed and opened the door. They went up to talk to the teacher and we found seats. On discussion days – heck, on any day – the teacher set up our desks in a circle so we could 'all see each other' and there were no assigned seats because we needed to be able to 'move around to where you can find inspiration.' Geez, what a quack she was.

Bella and Rosalie sat side by side next to me, taking up a table. They talked like Anna and I did until the bell rang.

"Alright, students, quiet down. Okay, so today we're discussion why certain characters get type-cast. Who wants to start?"

Bella raised her hand.

"Okay, Bella. Class, this is Bella and Rosalie, transfers from Pennsylvania. Bella will lead the discussion today, seeing as she raised her hand first," Ms. Stuart proceeded to tell us to behave and went to the teachers lounge. This would be fun. We always did our discussions because we were quizzed on them but the leader made or broke them.

"Okay, so basically, a well-known character is always type-cast based on one or two books and the rest follow, right?" People nodded. "Okay, so, like the vampire? I'd say _Dracula _kinda set the stage for vampires as bad guys, basically, right? So…now all vampires are 'bad.'" She had gotten up and was sitting on the edge of her desk. She crossed her legs and wrinkled her nose, like that was bad.

"Yeah, but they eat people. That _is _kind of a bad thing in my book," my friend Pete spoke out. A few other people nodded. I knew that's what we were all thinking.

"How do you know? Have you ever met one? Maybe they don't all eat people. Just because one person chose to see them that way, all are? That's major type-casting. People use behavior and examples in other instances to base their opinion on things and it isn't right." That Rosalie girl certainly fought for what she believed in.

"So what? Are you telling me that a) that's always a bad thing and b) you don't do that? I mean, okay, I get your point but, really. Is it smart to go into something and have no clue what you're going against, even if it's the wrong idea? I mean, I know I listen to that kind of thing all the time. That does not mean it's bad. I bet you do it, too, Rosalie," my friend Angie spoke out.

"Not really. I know better."

Bella spoke up again. "Okay, enough. Back to the topic at hand: how are people type-cast? I want everyone in here to take out a sheet of paper and write a paragraph on type-casting. I don't care if you write about how it's done, why, what you think, and example or whatever. Then, I want you to bring it up to Rose and me. We're going to play a little game." Everyone grumbled a little bit. "Quiet down!" Bella snapped. At that moment, she was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life. Rosalie glanced up at her and Bella just waved her hand a little, without even looking at her.

We all wrote about whatever we chose for maybe twenty minutes. I made up some crap about how type-casting is wrong but an essential part of life.

_Although we may not like it, type-casting exists in our lives everyday.  
__It doesn't matter what we want or don't want.  
What does matter is who other people think we are.  
It doesn't just happen to actors and characters,  
it happens to everyday people.  
Some girls are cheerleaders, some guys are stoners.  
It doesn't matter to anyone else.  
As soon as you walk into a building or an environment,  
people judge you.  
First impressions are often the basis of type-casting  
and there's nothing anyone can do.  
Once you are set as a certain type of person,  
society says you have to keep that up.  
You buy the clothes, date the girls, you do whatever it takes.  
It's a part of society that isn't going away and we need to face it._

I reached over and handed my paper to Rosalie, who read the whole thing in about two seconds flat. I raised my eyebrows and turned back to Anna, who was doodling in her notebook. Mr. and Mrs. Mike Newton III. I smiled and grabbed my pencil. Mrs. Anna Newton? I like it. She gasped and turned to me, her eyes sparkling. _After graduation _I mouthed and she smiled looking at another friend, Becca, across the room.

"Okay. We're going to read put these on the overhead. I want this half of the room to be a team and that half to be a team. On go, you need to identify the author, decide if they make legitimate claim or not, come up with support for your side and fix any mistakes. You then must write that on the board. My side will always need to be for the point; Rose's will be against it. Fair?" We nodded. "Ready? Begin." Bella put the first paper up on the screen. My side won. It was Angie's paper and she thought type-casting was important.

The end of the class came way too soon, but we weren't going to have a quiz because Bella had somehow taped our little game and kept score, fixing the papers as we went along. She handed the little disk and all the papers to Ms. Stuart in a manila folder as she walked out the door.

The rest of the day passed and I found that Pete was in another class with Bella. He said that she had told him all about her family. Apparently, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, had adopted all six of them when they were younger. Dr. Cullen was a big time surgeon and had been here for maybe six months while Esme re-did their house and brought them up during their spring break at their other school. The blond boy, Jasper, and Rosalie were twins, both sophomores, like us. So was Bella. Her sister, Alice (the short one) was a year older. Then, both the other boys, Edward and Emmett, were only kids, adopted by the Cullens in the last couple years.

Slowly, I learned that Emmett loved to wrestle and Edward was good at piano. Rosalie liked cars and Alice was practically a shopping addict. Jasper was really into history. Carlisle liked traveling and Esme liked to fix up houses and garden. Bella said she was the only 'normal' one, but admittedly liked to run. She said they all read quite a bit, and loved music. The girls liked to shop, although Bella less than Rosalie and Alice. Pete said that the guys liked to gamble, but Carlisle and Esme had no problem with it, as long as it wasn't anything harmful. They were 'really great parents.' They also hiked a lot, especially when it was sunny.

I grabbed Anna's hand and we walked out into the rain. We raced over to my car and got in just in time to see all the new kids pile into a black Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. I saw Alice driving and pointed it out to Anna, who laughed as we got into my truck. I drove her home and went to my family's store for the evening before doing my homework. I couldn't help but think about the Cullens. They were all pieces of work, that was for sure, but I wasn't sure what to think of them.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! AN: Okay, sorry it sucks but this is my first real fanfiction. And, before you say nasty things, this Mike isn't nearly as disgusting and vile as his great-great-grandfather. He's annoying at times but so am I, so whatever. Also, the next chapter will start into the lovely Bella's perspective. I'm being yelled at to get off the computer but reviews would be nice. Kind reviews would be better :] .  
~Diizzy**


	2. We're Going to Vegas!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Last time I checked, that was three people, listed here:**

**Major Grai  
****Melenie  
****spontaneous**

**I got super inspired and used 'damn' twice for Melenie ;]  
These next few chapters are just to kind of let them have fun before they go back to Forks. It probably won't be more than three or four, but if you like it I might make a different story detailing it more, I guess.

* * *

Disclaimer: I know nothing but the insanity that insues. Especially not the wonderful Cullens - they all belong to Ms. Meyers. I'd like the house and 'Scruffy' rights, though, if that's not too much.****

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Earlier**

**Bella POV**

"He isn't!" I hissed, getting out of the car. "How could he do that to me? I thought he said he was just taking the job, not making us move, too! I mean-I mean..." If I had still been human I would be crying.

"Shh, Bella. Carlisle knows best. It has been a whole century. I'm sure Forks has changed."

"Forks?! You did _not _tell me we were going to Forks! I can't do that, Edward. Don't you know _anything_?"

Edward stayed quiet, letting me finish my rant.

"I mean, Billy was, like, one hundred and ten before he died and he wasn't even a wolf. Oh, my God! The wolves! What do we do about them? I mean, I know about the treaty and stuff but that's so old! Like, a hundred years old! What if they don't remember? And what about Jake? I mean, he may or may not be alive. He was, what, seventeen when we left? Wolves don't age until their tempers get under control enough to stop phasing forever and Jake was never in enough control to get close. Plus, if he's still alive what do we do? He never got over me! **(AN: Nessie doesn't exist in my story…I didn't like the whole Jake's a friend and a son-in-law and whatever. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, I loved it but it was weird. They are, however, still friends. Jake & Bella, I mean. Like in Eclipse or New Moon.) **Edward, why can't we move to Alaska, or something? Why does it have to be Forks?"

"Because, Bella, this," he held up my hand, sparkling in the sunlight as we got out of the car, "would stand out in a lot of places. We've been to Alaska recently, anyway, and Carlisle doesn't want to bother the Denali Coven again."

"I know what Carlisle wants, Edward. I know. I just don't want to do it," I snapped. He dropped my hand and turned away, walking towards the house. We were in the woods in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Europe. Our house wasn't quite as big, but it was substantial. It was a quaint-looking log cabin but inside it opened up, looking similar to any other house we had. It was big and open with a lot of space. We could relax here.

I took a few steps and caught up with him. "Edward, I'm sorry. Don't be like that. But you know how much I didn't want this day to come. I mean, Charlie, Renee and Phil are gone but I'm sure all the slimy Forks genealogy remains. Like the Newtons. They're still there. And the Stanleys. Jessica's great-great-grandkids are probably no less gossipy than she is. I'm just not sure this is such a good idea, you know? In a town so small, it's only a matter of time until someone starts asking questions. I did."

Edward turned and wrapped me in his arms. "And I am forever grateful for that, but somehow I doubt that it'll happen. In all my years, you were the first to actually ask legitimate questions and to follow up on those questions. Anyway, he's got to tell us officially. We leave in two weeks."

We walked up the steps and into the house.

"Bella, come here. Rose and I need to talk to you. Alone," she spoke almost too fast for me to hear.

I turned and pecked Edward on the cheek, grabbing Alice's outstretched hand and running up the stairs. I was as fast as Edward, now. Maybe faster, but I never know for sure. I had also retained almost all of my newborn strength, although no one knew how. It bothered Emmett that I was fast and strong, as well as graceful and 'gifted.'

We slowed down and walked into Alice's room. Rose was at her vanity, fixing her hair. She turned around when we came in. Alice lay down at the end of the bed, facing us. That left me on the floor. I sat, although I was more than happy to stand. It was habit, I guess.

"What's up?"

"We're going shopping!" they screamed simultaneously.

"That's the big 'we need to talk to you _alone_?'" I asked, skeptical.

They laughed. "No, silly, there's more than just shopping. There's this sale and we're going to find the perfect pair of shoes and-and-"

"Breathing might help, Alice."

"No, it won't, smart alec. Listen here: we're not shopping just for us. After Esme and Carlisle leave, we're alone for two whole weeks."

"We've been alone for over five months, Alice."

"No, not really, we haven't. Carlisle, Esme and that one neighbor…"

"Kelsie," Rosalie supplied.

"Oh, yeah, that's her name! Anyway, they've been checking up on us every couple of days. But, Bella, just think of what we can do in two weeks! Never mind, I'll show you."

I focused and spread my 'shield' around all three of us, allowing us to read each others thoughts.

_It's going to take forever to pack…_Rosalie whined.

_Focus, Rosie. I have big plans for us. _Alice was always abrupt and to the point.

I suddenly saw flashes of things, like when someone is flipping through all the channels on a TV, or if you're going through pictures or trying to find your place in a book.

First was a black SUV. Then I saw a long road and lots of light. Next I saw a handful of keycards. Then giant suites, but they were all inter-connected, like a triangle. Then I saw Emmett dressed up like a chicken. And Jasper on his hands and knees in front of a door, acting like a lost child. Finally I saw Edward, on the ground, twitching, in the middle of a water park and he was screaming about how he didn't want to be eaten by the rainbow hamsters in swim gear.

When the images subsided, Rosalie and I looked at each other, then at Alice. "What on Earth are we doing, Alice?" Rose inquired at the same time I asked her how much we'd need to reimburse the hotel.

She laughed and waved us off. "You guys worry too much! We're simply going on vacation, but we're going to have a lot of fun. Besides, Carlisle said we needed to get out more, so what better way to do it? We're going to Vegas!"

"Vegas…" I mused.

"It certainly has potential…" Rosalie admitted.

"I'm in," we said at the same time.

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is convince the guys."

"No problem," Rosalie bragged. We walked down the stairs, taking our time. We went into the basement, where Jasper and Emmett were playing pool and Edward was watching some weird movie about a puppy dog. At the moment, good ol' 'Scruffy' was walking along with his master in the woods when he smelled a bunny. As he was in hot pursuit of the rabbit, he crossed some train tracks, losing the scent. As he sat there, smelling around for the bunny again, the train started to come. I winced as Scruffy was smushed.

"Scruffy! No! Damn that metal horse! Damn it to hell!" Emmett looked truly heartbroken.

"Emmett," Edward said, like that explained it all.

"Emmett, there's a sequel. That wasn't really Scruffy. And I think the common term is 'train'," I told him, gently.

"It wasn't him?" Emmett was oblivious to the 'train' remark. I think him just blocking out certain comments had something to do with natural defenses. Not that he needed them, but still.

"No," I laughed.

"Yay!"

"Emmett, you sound like a two year old, not a two-hundred year old."

"Sorry, Rosie." He and Jasper abandoned their game, going over to sit with Rosalie and Alice. I turned from my position on Edward's lap, looking him in the eyes.

"So…what do you think about a vacation?" I questioned.

"Bella, if I can't dazzle you, you can't dazzle me."

"Dazzle? I did no such thing! What do you say?"

He laughed and it still made my dead heart flutter, even after all these years. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Vegas!" Alice yelled from next to Jasper. Apparently, she had asked him, too. I hadn't been paying attention, or I would have heard.

"Where else, dummy?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

I raised an eyebrow. "So? How about it? Want to go on vacation with us?"

I saw all three boys exchange looks. "We'll have to discuss this…in private."

Alice, who had sprawled over the armchair and grabbed the remote didn't stop flipping channels. "Okay. You do that. We're not moving. And Emmett? Before you ask, what would a trip to Vegas with the Cullens be without gambling?"

"All right! Okay, let's go. We need to come up with our terms."

All three filed out, presumably into the garage.

"Hey, Bella, how opposed are you to prostitution?" I stared at Rosalie, who was painting her nails, her legs curled under her on the opposite end of the couch.

"Uh, not so much, I guess, why? Is there something you need to tell me, Rose?"

She laughed. "No, I was just guessing what they're going to make us do in return for us taking them on the trip."

"Oh, I see. They probably can't think of anything decent."

"Yeah, if I know Emmett, he'll demand we pay for all the food."

"He wanted to, but Jasper and Edward smacked him," Alice chimed in from her perch in the armchair.

Rose started laughing. "He deserved it."

We were mindlessly watching something when the boys returned.

"Finally," Rosalie drew out the word, making it sound like an insult. I was glad we got along better now.

"We have come to the conclusion…" Edward began.

"…That anything we come up with…" Emmett continued. They certainly loved their drama.

"…Will be shot down ruthlessly," Jasper ended.

"Yeah."

"True."

"Sounds right to me."

"So, what are you going to request?" I asked.

"We just want to be in charge of one itty bitty part of the trip." Emmett really wanted control, didn't he?

"Which would be…?" Rosalie prompted.

"No way, you guys. You can choose our bathing suits and other…garments. You just can't do that." Alice was livid. For someone so small, she certainly was scary.

I walked over to Edward, wraping my arm around his waist and putting a hand in his back pocket. "What did they want to do?"

"All things entertainment, but everyone seems to agree to this arrangement."

"Yay!" Alice was once again chipper and happy. All was right with the world. "It's settled, then. Tomorrow morning, we're going to Vegas!"

"One small problem," Jasper pointed out. "The sun."

* * *

  
**Okay, so I realize it's not too good, but I hope it'll end up being better. It's also really short but so am I, so whatever. Break is offically over, so I don't know how fast I'll update. However, you can try reviewing a lot to see how that influences me...Haha, just kidding but I'd love reviews. Especially kind ones, like I've been getting. You can even leave suggestions and names and all sorts of ideas! Anyway, I guess that's it. Tell me what you think!  
~Diizzy**


	3. One New Lip Gloss

**Thanks to the same three people who have been reviewing:  
Major Grai  
Melenie  
spontaneous  
You guys are so nice! As much as I like your reviews, I'd love to see reviews from other people, too!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own Twilight. I don't own Vegas. I don't own any of this. It makes me sad, but I must go on.****

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV (Still two weeks ago)

I unfolded myself from the couch and stood up. "Alice? When are we leaving, exactly, and what do I need to pack?"

"Um…we're leaving tomorrow around nine, I think. I still need to book everything so we'll see how that goes. As to what you pack, I don't know. We're not going outside, but summer clothes, I guess. The rest is up to Emmett." Alice smirked.

"Come on, Emmett. You need to pack."

"You mean I need to pack for _you_, Rosie."

"Whatever. Let's go." I held out my hand and grabbed his, heading upstairs. We wound through the kitchen and living room, reaching our room in the back corner of the first floor.

"Okay, Emmett. Do your worst." I glared at him, daring him to try anything funny.

"But, Rosie, my favorites aren't here," he whimpered, looking like that dumb dog that got run over by a train [Good riddance. If the dog was dumb enough to get smooshed, he deserved every second of it.]. If only Emmett were so breakable…

"Then let me pack and you pick what you want here and we'll go to the storage place downtown."

"Okay. I'm going to go buy those 'Scruffy' movies!"

I sighed and hauled my suitcase out from under the [pointless] bed. I went over to my incredibly small closet and started packing things. I had some skirts, some shorts, some t-shirts, and some tank-tops. I grabbed a jacket, even though I wouldn't get cold. I even threw in some nicer outfits, just in case. I grabbed another bag and filled it with Emmett's clothes. I loved him but he reminded me of a toddler.

"Rosie?" I heard him before I saw him.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Oh, there you are. Almost done?" He wagged his eyebrows. I smiled and smacked him on the side of the arm.

"I would be if someone packed his own bags."

"Oh, uh, okay, I guess. Where are my swim trunks, again?"

I sighed. "They're packed already." I finished stuffing my shoes into near-empty bag that contained Emmett's clothes. "Alright, I'm done. Let me get my makeup and stuff and we'll go."

I walked into the attached bathroom, looking for all my stuff. Hairbrush…comb…eye makeup…lip gloss…toothpaste and brush…soap…Once I had everything I bent over to get a travel bag to put it all in. As I stood back up, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My long blond hair shimmered as it fell down my back. It was a stark contrast to my bright red lips. Emmett said he loved this color on me, but I wasn't so sure. I puckered and un-puckered to no avail. I wasn't sure. When I caught my eyes in the mirror I was still shocked. They were closer to black than topaz, and almost looked normal. It was days like these that I missed my old eyes, as weird as that sounded. I sighed and tilted my head, hoping to do my pale skin justice in the harsh lights of the bathroom. They were great for putting on makeup but not so nice when you're just looking at yourself. Especially if 'yourself' was a vampire.

"Rose? You okay?" Emmett sounded concerned and I felt bad for making him worry. I knew that Edward thought I was vain and selfish, and I was, but Emmett was always the exception to the rule.

"Yeah," I lied.

He walked in and leaned in the doorframe. "No you're not. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, I guess. It-it's just that you do so much for me and the best I can do is wear some red lip gloss. I just – I feel helpless and I don't like it."

"Rose. Come here," he held out his arms. "Rose, look at me. Look at me…" He gently lifted my chin so I was looking him eye to eye.

"You are not helpless. You're strong, independent, you're really hot and you don't take shit from anyone. Sometimes you just gotta accept that you can only do so much. Right now, that lip gloss is good but I'm thinking you may need some more pretty soon. Or is that one of those long lasting lip stains?" He cocked his head to the side and started wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. Stop it. Emmett!" I squealed as he grabbed my waist, slipping from his grip and running out of the bathroom, vaulting over the bed. He started after me but stopped on the opposite side of the bed. I looked at him and he stared back, not blinking.

"Pwetty pwease? Wid a cherwy on top?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"If I do I get to choose my _own _bathing suit and such."

"Are you kidding? Back off, you sex fiend!"

I laughed. "Then grab our suitcases. They close at ten!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He pretended to fall in a dead faint on the floor, complete with the hand to the forehead. Next thing I knew, Alice was screaming and he was back at my side, suitcases in one hand, swinging me over his shoulder.

"Come on, Rosie. We have to go now."

"EMMETT! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE RUNNING OFF!! YOU FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR!!! INTO MY BEDROOM, I MIGHT ADD!!!!" I had never heard anyone so angry as Alice was right then. I heard Bella and Edward snickering upstairs, away from Alice's wrath.

"I HEAR YOU MR. AND MRS. MINDREADER! DON'T THINK I'M ABOVE BREAKING YOUR PRECIOUS PIANO!!"

The snickering came to abrupt halt. Emmett sighed in defeat and set me down, grabbing my hand instead.

"Oh, no you don't, Mister. You need to face Alice alone." He sighed again and let go of my hand, walking down the stairs to Alice.

"What are you trying to do? You need to fix my ceiling!" Alice yelled.

"But, Alice – "

"It'll take twenty minutes, tops. You'll still be able to get Rose's things."

"Fine," he grumbled. I heard him grumbling as he grabbed everything he'd need from the garage and took it to our room.

Twenty minutes and a lot of whining later, Emmett was done. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said, sounding like a little kid again.

We walked out to the garage and got in his Jeep. We drove over to the storage place and he picked out what I would wear.

"Happy now?"

"Yes ma'am."

I laughed and left both of our bags in the back of the Jeep as we reached home again. When we walked in the door, Edward and Bella were missing, Jasper was watching that dumb dog movie again and Alice was muttering about how it was so hard to find good help these days. I rolled my eyes and tugged on Emmett's arm, pulling him over to her.

He stared at me like I was killing him and I bumped him with my shoulder.

"Apologize," I hissed. He stuck his bottom lip out, pleading with me.

For a few seconds, I was lost in his topaz eyes. I was glad I didn't have to breath, because I couldn't. I shook my head, and took a deep breath, clearing my head.

"Apologize, Emmett, or we're getting separate suites." He knew there was no substance to the threat, but he took me seriously as I wanted. He did whatever I wanted for me, even if I didn't deserve it.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Emmett?" Alice asked, not looking up from the screen of her laptop.

"I – I'm sorry for crashing through your ceiling."

"It's okay, Emmett." She lowered her voice conspicuously. "You crushed that ugly chair and lamp Tanya got me two years ago." Speaking normally again, she moved on. "So, I have one quick question. One suite or two?"

I laughed and Emmett grunted. I kissed him deeply and all that anger went away. Pulling away, he responded to Alice, growling "One new lip gloss."

* * *

  
**Another crap-tastic chapter. Sorry they're so short and boring but next chapter they get to Vegas and I promise that they will be longer and more exciting. Anyway, I've been sick so I have the next couple chapters written but I'd love to get four reviews (in addition to those three faithful reviewers) on this chapter and five (additional) reviews for each chapter after that. I know more people than those three are reading this! If you're really nice I'll even take out the cliff hanger at the end of next chapter :]  
****_Reviews_ on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper _reviews_ and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper _reviews_ tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things...  
Get the drift? I knew you would! Haha, catch ya later!  
~Diizzy**


	4. You Ever Played It On the Road?

**Sorry for the delay. Not only have things been crazy but I've been stuck. My birthday was Sunday. No one cared ;[ Just kidding. This is my shortest chapter yet *winces* and I apologize, but it's here in all it's awful not-so-glorious glory. And for those that don't know already:**

**Diisclaiimer: I don't own the characters, the car, the city...You name it, I don't own it. I guess the dresses are mine, though, so that's a plus.

* * *

Alice POV**

I jumped up and down, hopping from foot to foot. We were almost ready to leave. "Come on! You guys are so slow!"

Jasper laughed and pulled me close, settling me down. "Just because we're not all super-fast vampires doesn't mean we're slow. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had coffee this morning."

I wrinkled my nose. Coffee was a disgusting beverage. I mean, no human food was appealing but of all the options, coffee was the worst. Yuck. "Ew."

Emmett's booming laugh came from the garage, where he and Edward were loading up the last of the bags into the back of the rental car. For the thousandth time, I checked my tote bag, hanging on my shoulder. Wallet, cell phone, keys, tickets, passports, license [I got to drive! I was so excited!]…It all seemed to be there. I also had a couple magazines and my laptop.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so excited!"

Bella walked down the stairs from her and Edward's room. She skipped over to me and did an exaggerated twirl. "So? What do you think?" She was in a knee-length dress, similar to mine and Roses'. The light pink material of the dress clung to every curve, accentuating her flawlessness. The straps were simple silk, similar to the rest of the dress. The top of the dress was white, and then the empire skirt flowed out from a darker, beaded strap right under her chest. The fabric gradually got darker as it went farther down, eventually matching the beaded strap above. The skirt was simple, with very little beadwork and had ten layers of light pink, glittery gauze underneath. Paired with a pair of dark pink Converse sneakers, she looked like a model with her hair down and her eye make-up slightly exaggerated.

Rose's dress was more flashy than Bella's, but still gorgeous. It was a deep red [closer to maroon], like many other things in her life, but strapless. It, too, had a strip of fabric under her chest, but Rosalie's was a pale, pale green strap. The material bunched up then flowed out. Rosalie's skirt was higher, and it was more ruffled. There was no gauze and it fell ¾ of the way down her thigh. She had on a pair of spiky heels that matched the green fabric exactly. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her makeup was simple, which was shocking for Rose.

My own dress was simple in comparison. It was a deep purple with spaghetti straps. Around my waist was a tie of beaded material that went around to my back, where the dress laced up corset-style. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but I was willing to suffer for my outfit. My bag and flip flops were yellow, with purple details. I couldn't do too much with my hair, but I liked it that way. My makeup was somewhere between Rose's and Bella's, closer to what you would wear on a date. I smoothed my hands over my dress a few times in anticipation.

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"Calm down, honey. You could launch a rocket with the energy you're giving off. I bet even Charlie can feel it."

I laughed and settled down.

When Emmett and Edward were finished putting our luggage into the car [under Rose's supervision], we were ready to go.

"Okay, everybody in." When they all meandered toward the car, I got frustrated. "Today, please? I know you can go faster. And, for those who care – Emmett – the faster you go, the better the trip will be."

Emmett grabbed Rose's wrist, pulling her to the car and Bella started to skip over, Edward following. I was already in the driver's seat with Jasper beside me when they got in.

I started the car and backed down the driveway, getting onto the highway. As we were driving [Emmett had chosen a very slow car] we started talking about what we were going to do once in Vegas.

"Gamble."

"The outlook is poor, young one."

"Aww, Alice! Come on!"

"Emmett, listen up. What we're going to do actually results in gambling and it will be way more fun. Relax."

A little more time passed before Bella pitched in. "Any of you guys ever played strip poker?"

A chorus of yeses echoed from throughout the car.

"Have you ever played it on the road?"

I heard Rosalie choke out a yes while laughing her head off. No one else answered.

"Alright, here's what we do: Alice, could you pull into the next rest station?"

I complied, slowing and pulling in. This was going to be interesting – I could tell. Once we were parked, Bella started telling us what to do. Emmett and Edward had the task of pulling the seats apart so we could face each other [Emmett, the dope, chose a Chrysler Town & Country minivan, so we even had a little table]. Jasper and I were to go inside and get all sorts of crap. And three decks of cards, of course. Rosalie and Bella herself were going to go over the rules and write them down so no one would try to cheat. We were told it was based off of strip poker, but nothing like it. Now I know what it feels like when I tell them about a vision I don't understand. Confusing, much?

I grabbed some food, the cards, some toy cars, some little gadgets and four pens that shocked the user. Among other things, Jasper got some tabloids, some clothes and he even managed to find some poor kid's retainers. He sanitized it and we walked out, bags in tow.

Emmett and Edward were sitting on the ground, having been kicked out so Rose and Bella could use the table.

"What if they lose?"

"Then they have to follow this rule…" Bella said, pointing.

"How about if they get that?"

They were engrossed when we came back.

"Alice. I thought you said this was going to be fun," Emmett whined.

"Emmett. Key patience is, young one."

"Okay, Yoda. Whatever you say. Hey, don't you die?"

"I don't know!" I said, exasperated.

Just then, Bella and Rosalie decided their game rules were sufficient.

"Okay, guys and Alice."

I nodded.

"We're going to be playing a little game."

"Care to share?" Edward questioned.

"Nope."

"Not right now."

Emmett whined some more. "Can we at least get moving? The sun's going to be up soon." Jasper was always so careful.

"Yeah. Who's gonna drive?"

"I'll keep driving, I guess. I'm not sure I want to play."

"Me either," Jasper chimed in.

"Okay. Rose and I against you two, then."

"Aw, Rose, come on. Are you heartless?" Rosalie just laughed and told them they could pick who went first.

"We will," Emmett stated, puffing out his chest.

"Your funeral," Bella laughed. Emmett deflated quickly.

"Bella, love, what are we signing up for, exactly?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Mmkay. So, sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to come up with the rules and name of the game. I have the basics, but not the specfics. That leads me to my next apology [other than the fact it's so dang short!]: I wasn't really with-holding your chapter, I was just stuck and that seemed easier than admitting I made up a game I can't describe. So if any of y'all have any ideas, I would be soo greatful! I know where I want it to end, but the details are fuzzy. Uh, I think that's it. I was slightly upset that only two people care enough to review. I don't see why I bother if no one cares. I'll definitely finish this up though. I'd also appreciate input on Just a Pretty Face, too. And, all the dresses are made up. I'll try to draw them but I don't know if I'll do them justice [I rarely do.]. Thanks, guys.  
~Diizzy**


	5. Basically, We're Playing 21

**Okay, so first of all: there are some suggestive themes in here, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry.  
Second: Sorry for any errors, this was kinda a really quick, fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants-type update, so it's bound to be riddled with 'em.  
I don't have a third of all, so you can go and stop pretending to read this now :]  
**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Well… It's hard to describe. Basically, we're playing 21. If you get 21 exactly, you get a 'pass.'"

"And if you get under, you need to choose truth, dare or would you rather."

"But you actually have to do the would you rather."

"Yeah. And if you go over, you have to take off an article of clothing."

They explained it like it was simple. "But, who chooses what you take off?" Edward nodded beside me.

"Oh, it depends on how far you go over. Same with if you're under, it's just less exciting" Rose pointed at each of us, assigning us a number. I was one, Edward was four, Rose was three, Bella was two, and Alice and Jasper decided if you were four or over. "We'll play in this order, too, so we don't get too much going on. That means Emmett needs to get 21 first." Bella smiled at me, but it looked more like she was planning her revenge more than anything.

Edward spoke up. "What if you go over your own number?"

"Uh, Alice and Jasper choose for you." The 'duh' in Bella's voice was pungent. _Whoa! What a big word!_

"Ready?"

"Hell, yeah!" I yelled, pumping my hand in the air.

Bella turned to Edward, eyes wide and doe-like.

_If he falls for that, he's dumber than I thought._

He sighed. "Fine." Bella turned to Rose and high-fived her.

"Okay, here," she said as she started dealing me the cards. "I'll deal."

I looked at my cards. 9-A. "Hey, what's an ace?"

"Whatever, I guess. Why?" Rose looked over my shoulder.

"Hit me." She did – literally. I grabbed my new card with my aching shoulder. It was a ten. "I guess I have 21 then. The ace is a two." I laid my cards down. "So, I just get a pass?"

Alice turned around from her perch in the passenger seat. "Take it, Emmett. Don't be an ass." She turned around. Bella, Rosalie and Edward all started cracking up.

"E-E-Emmett," Bella laughed. "I don't think you've ever made that face before."

Rose pulled a camera out of her monstrous bag and took a picture, showing me. My face was twisted in a look between terror, disbelief, and confusion. I looked hysterical.

"Okay, I guess I'll keep my 'pass' then."

Bella looked down at her own cards. She laid them down – two tens. "I'm staying where I am. Twenty isn't a bad number, right?" Rose raised an eyebrow and nodded to me. If possible, Bella paled. "Oh, uh, truth, I think?" It came out sounding like a question. My pocket vibrated.

Ask her about Edward in bed.

"No. Emmett, don't you dare."

"Shut up, Edward. It's his choice!" Alice yelled from the front seat.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?"

"Hey, Bella, how's Edward?"

"He's next to you! How do you _think_ he is?"

"Bella, love, he didn't mean here in the van."

"After all, it's just a rental. 'S not like you could've gotten your …uh …hands on it already," I laughed.

"Oh. Oh." Understanding dawned on her face. "Uh, pass?"

"Haven't earned it yet, sis, so you've gotta spill," I demanded. "I'm waiting."

"Good?"

"It certainly sounds different from where we are," Rose added. Jasper started to laugh.

"She would be the color of a fire truck if she was human. If only you could tell what she was feeling. This is outrageous!" He laughed.

"Only good, Bella? I'm upset."

"Uh, great? Can we stop this?"

I sighed dramatically. "Fine. Your turn, Rosie!"

"Oh, yay." She grabbed her cards. "Hit me." She paused. "Don't think about it, Emmett, or you won't be touching me the whole trip."

If I had a working heart, it would have stopped.

"Shit. Twenty three. So, Bella, how much am I taking off?"

"Just take off your shoes."

"Okay." Rose made a big deal out of slipping her shoes off and throwing them into the trunk.

"Eddie!" I yelled. "Your turn!"

I laughed when he looked like he was about ready to die. Not that he could, of course, but he could still make the face.

Bella delt his cards carefully and he took a moment to study them.

"Two queens, which means I get a pass." He smiled triumphantly as he laid his cards down, proving that we didn't get to humiliate him. Bella rolled her eyes at Rose, who nodded.

"My turn," I said, holding my hands out for my cards.

I got a 5 and a 3.

"Hit me."

I got a ten, but decided that I wasn't going to push my luck further. I did some quick mental math (I know…amazing!) and found Rose would choose my dare.

"Rose…?"

She smiled sweetly. "Since I know you're much of a man" – she air-quoted 'man' – "to turn down a dare, I want you to go into the next department store we come across in…"

"Five minutes," Alice put in from the front street.

"Five minutes, and ask the prettiest girl there, which is a dare in itself, to help you choose out lingerie. _But_, you have to throw in little comments about me the whole time, finally admitting that they're for you."

"Rose," I complained. "Why do you hate me so much? Don't I do _everything_ you want me to do?"

"If you do this, yes you do." She smiled again, batting her eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Do I have to buy anything?"

"Not unless it's for me."

"Okay. Tell me when we get there." I sat back in my seat, trying to figure out how to avoid this dare when there was a physic and a mind-reader on our trip with us.

"Don't even try it, Emmett–" Edward said to me.

"–It's not worth it in the end," Alice finished for him. I sighed – this was going to suck.

We pulled off the highway and in front of a store. I got out and walked in. The place was crawling with girls, but they were all hideous. I walked over to the right section, figuring the hot girls have boyfriends and boyfriends want hot girls to have hotter lingerie.

I was right. There were girls that were about average and one redhead that was about a 5 on the Emmett Scale. Rose was so hot she was off the scale, though, so that's not saying much.

I walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Emmett. I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for my girlfriend."

She glanced down at the time on her phone. "And I'm Kara. I guess I can help, but I don't have much time, okay?"

"Sure," I grinned down at her. She jumped back, as if startled by me. "She's five ten and looks like this," I pantomimed an hourglass in the air. "Can you help?"

"Well, what size is she?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember. "36B?"

"Okay, over here." She led me over to a corner. "Here. What colors look best on her?"

"Red." I answered without hesitation.

"Okay, so some of those would work."

"Okay. But, she doesn't like lace so much. Kind of spoiled, you know."

"Oh," she looked around and pointed down the wall. "Then you want those. They're silk, supposedly."

"Thanks."

"So, what did you say her name was?" the girl questioned.

"Well…uh…it's actually…for me?"

"Oh. Uh, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks," I waved as she practically ran away. I laughed for five minutes and grabbed something, paying for it and sauntering back to the car.

"So…?" Rose questioned. "What's in the bag?"

"Just something for me." I raised an eyebrow when she protested. She huffed, crossing her arms. I leaned over and whispered to her, so quietly no one else would hear: "Later." This must have appeased her because she pecked me on the cheek and asked what had happened.

Alice and Edward started to laugh, already knowing that I was going to tell Rose that girl, Kara, and I did something we hadn't in the dressing room while she was helping me decide what to get.

"Well…She was really hot, but I couldn't decide what to get, so I asked her to model and she obliged."

"Whore," Rose said under her breath. Bella rubbed her arm.

"Then, well, you know how that goes…" I trailed off.

"How could you?!?" Rose screeched. "This was supposed to be beneficial to me, not some random slut!"

"Rose, I was kidding." I told them what really happened and Rose was happier. Jasper said he liked the other version better and Bella was worried about the poor girl's sanity.

"Hey, guys, I hate to ruin the mood, but I think you might want to keep playing. It's about to be interesting." Alice called to us from the front seat.

"My turn, I guess," Bella sighed. She ended up going one under. I got to choose her dare, because she wasn't allowed another truth.

"Okay, Bella. We're going to stop at a motel for the night, and you need to trap some guy in the honeymoon suite."

"Emmett, you're going soft."

"No, just getting started," I grinned and rubbed my hands together manically.

Bella smiled and asked Rose to help her find a white dress. She smudged her makeup and messed with her hair. After about ten minutes, she looked like a hysterical bride.

"H-H-How do I loooook?" She sobbed. Rose applauded, Alice was in the front seat trying not to kill herself because Bella looked so bad, Jasper and I were laughing and Eddie looked like he had a migraine.

Jasper pulled into the motel and let Bella out. I got out with Alice to watch this. Jasper, Rose and Edward followed close behind.

I threw an arm around Alice's shoulders, and she wrapped her teeny little arm about halfway around my waist. "Emmett, you just caused poor Bella more pain and humiliation than any of you realize," Alice whispered.

"Yes," I resisted the urge to do a victory dance in the shabby, worn-out lobby.

Meanwhile, Bella approached the counter. She rang the bell and slumped on the counter, pretending to cry. A woman walked out and asked if she could help.

"Are you a therapist? Do you specialize in killing filthy, dirty, rotten ex-fiancés? Do you have a honeymoon suite booked under the name 'Swan'? That's S-w-a-n. Probably Charlie, that awful b–"

The lady cut her off. "No, I'm afraid we don't, ma'am."

"H-He didn't e-even book our suuuuiiiite," she sobbed.

The lady at the counter looked to Bella, whose head was buried in her arms, which were crossed on the counter. "J-Just a moment, please, miss."

"It's supposed to be Mrs.!" Bella wailed from her perch on the counter. The frightened counter girl stepped into a back room.

"There's a hysterical bride out there, crying about some ex. She doesn't look too good. There are two other groups waiting to check in and many patrons are staring. She wants the suite, but…" she trailed off.

A male voice picked up. "What happened?"

"Near as I can tell? He left her. Why, I don't know. She looks pretty enough, you know, without the hysterics and the running makeup and that awful dress."

Bella's fake crying faltered for a second. She always had hated the dress. She said it looked like a wedding dress gone wrong.

"I see. I guess I can handle this." The man stood, getting up wearily. He walked out of the office, eyes widening at the sight of the not-really-hysterical-Bella.

"Hello," he said, avoiding a title. "I hear you would like the honeymoon suite?" He looked at a frazzled Bella. She just sobbed harder.

"If you'll follow me, I'll see what I can do."

"R-r-really?" Bella hiccupped. "You w-would do that f-for me?" She looked up, appraising the man. Her head shook slightly. He would be too easy to trap, I assume.

"Of course." He helped her up as she wiped her eyes and pretended to smooth her hair out.

"Th-thanks. I'm B-Bella Cullen."

"I'm Matt Mason."

"P-pleasure to meet you, Matt." She had slowed her fake crying.

They walked over to the elevators. Matt was medium tall, about Jasper's height, and had plain brown hair. His eyes were bright blue, though. If you looked at them long enough, they were scary.

Alice and I got in that elevator, as well, leaving Jasper, Rose and Edward for the next one. We stood in the door and made fake conversation. Once the doors opened at our floor, I got out, waiting for Alice. Bella started to have a mini-panic attack. Matt looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

The elevator with everyone else came and she was better. "Yes, thank you."

We walked ahead toward the honeymoon suite, hiding around the corner. Rose, Jasper and Edward followed behind.

"So, Matt. What about you? Have you ever used this suite? Is it nice?"

"I don't know." He looked uncomfortable.

"Would you like to try it out with me?"

"You, uh, certainly bounce back quickly." Matt seemed pained, actually. He opened the door after several tries, Bella continuing to ask if he would like to join her in the background. Honestly.

Finally, he got it. "Here you are, miss."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Bella looked at Matt; I'm sure 'dazzling' him.

"Maybe for just a second, I could step in."

Bella walked in, followed by Matt. She told him to go get ready, grabbing the card key out of his back pocket. She put a chair against the bathroom door and backed out of the room, slowly.

Once out, she motioned us to be quiet. She walked over to a decorative table outside the door, and shoved it against the door. We walked out to the elevators in silence, bursting out laughing as soon as we were inside. We pulled ourselves together enough to get to the lobby, where Bella quickly swiped all possible keys to the honeymoon suite. We ran as fast as possible to the van and got in, driving away in hysterics – the good kind, though.

* * *

**Okay please don't hate me. First, sorry for those few refrences. I couldn't help it. Second, I cannot tell you how unbelieveably sorry I am for not updating in, like, a month. I really meant to, honest. I just got stuck, and I had finals, and I was stressed beyond belief... I know excuses don't make it up to you, but updating once a week should help, right? Now that it's SUMMER BREAK and all! Wow, I love summer. Seriously, if it wasn't so short, I'd marry it. Haha. Okay, so I've decided I'd cut Vegas a little short and keep it in here, then go back to my original plot. If you want a long, detailed Vegas, I can make it another story later. Just tell me. Honestly, I want your input. I realize I'm not the best author, so any suggestions or ideas y'all have, tell me. Review, PM, look me up. On second thought, just review or PM me, 'kay? No offense, 'cause you guys are cool and all, but that's kinda sorta really a lot creepy. Again, so sorry. I tried to make this chapter better, but it probably isn't. [For those of you who are, like, oblivious, I think I have some sort of complex, or something, 'cause none of this is very good :/ ] Oh! And I might need a Beta, so anyone who's interested, you know how to find me. I think that's all for my long, rambling author's note. I'm gonna go tan, now that's it's Summer! 3  
All the best,  
Diizzy**


	6. Who Wants to Screw with Barbie?

**Okay. So much for one-a-week, huh? But here's a brand-new chapter that has been on my computer for days, just for you. It was up for, like, 10 minutes before I remembered that I had some stuff to talk to y'all about. So, if you already read the chapter, you can just read the Author's Note of choice, or you can leave, or comment, or whatever. I don't control you, obviously, or I'd be wildly popular. If you want excuses:: Author's Note #1. If you want the truth:: Author's Note #2. If you want to make the aforementioned Author extrememly happy:: Author's Note #3. The catch with that one is, you need to leave a comment, or drop me a line. The choice is yours: Comment, or no Comment. (Haha, I have a funny story about that...Author's Note #4.)  
Read On, Readers.

* * *

Mmkay, Disclaimer: I use a few brand-names, none of which I own. I also use quite a few characters that I don't own. I will, however, take the '(fill-in-your-name-of-choice) Hotel' slash 'Lobby Lisa' for five hundred, Alex. See, another thing I don't own. Right there. Yeah, whatever. None of it's mine, no copyright infringement or anything intended. Sorry if I did, don't sue. Thanks. **

* * *

**Rosalie (: [and, yeah, I love writing as Rosalie. Remember that show, Rugrats (not mine, either...damn)? I like Angelica best haha. I just like being that nasty girl everyone loves to hate and hates to love. It's in my blood. Continue on.]**

After spending a long, boring day in a hotel, we were on the road again. Emmett was not letting anyone forget this, seeing as he was singing the song…over, and over, and over again. Finally, in a desperate attempt to get him to shut up, I smiled up at him.

"Emmett?"

He stopped long enough to look down at me. Thrilled to get this much, I kept talking, keeping his five-year-old attention span held. "I left something for you in the back seat. You wanna go get it for me?" Batting my eyelashes, I screamed at Edward.

_I want him bound and gagged as soon as his butt leaves that seat._

Not acknowledging his small nod I grinned up at Emmett. He started to get up right as Alice started to laugh. Jasper smiled at me in the rearview mirror. Somehow, he knew I had something planned. Bella, however, looked confused. Almost as confused as Emmett was when he found himself hogtied in the trunk, a strip of an old shirt stuffed in his mouth.

"Okay, now that that's settled…who wants to play Mad Libs?"

"Mad Libs? You just got your husband bound and gagged and thrown in a trunk by his little brother and you want to play Mad Libs?" Bella looked at me like I was crazy, but from the front seat, Alice squealed. Having lost intrest in driving a long time ago, she told Jasper to 'Keep the wheel steady. This is real silk and real coffee,' and wiggled her way into the backseat.

"Edward, go up there with Jazzy. He wants company."

"No, Alice, he's telling me he's quite con–" he stopped short, looking at Alice in terror. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, Edward. It's _your_ piano." Grumbling, he went up to the front.

Alice leaned into the trunk, and after half a dozen comments to Emmett, including a 'Sorry! That is _not a pen_!' she came back with the Mad Libs book, a pen, and a pad of paper. We played Mad Libs for hours and hours, finally un-gagging Emmett – on the condition he only made any noise when asked to – so he could help.

"666!"

"Emmett, we are not putting the devil's number into our Mad Libs."

"But, ask Edward: we don't have souls! It fits! Right, Edward?" Emmett was trying to sway us from putting '90210' into our Mad Lib, but we weren't having it. He sounded so pathetic, though, that we weren't about to shoot him down so directly.

"No comment."

We went back to playing with a dejected Emmett. After a few more hours, though, it got brighter. We all looked out our windows – except Emmett – and into the bright lights of Vegas.

"This," Jasper whispered from the driver's seat. "This is going to be fucking fantastic."

We pulled into the hotel we were staying at, and were immediatlely greeted by valet and bell boys. Bella stepped out of the car, then Alice, then me, and they all gasped. They were so excited with trying to get close to us and serve us they didn't notice Jasper and Edward get out and walk up behind us. Since Emmett was…occupied (and, honestly, because we wanted to freak out the hotel staff), Jasper stood between Alice and me, an arm over each of us, and Edward was between Bella and me, mimicking Jasper. We walked into the hotel like we were the _Wizard of Oz_ Outcasts, but no one seemed to care. The lobby was gorgeous, with marble floors, and elegant ceilings. Behind the check in desk to our right stood a tall blonde, smiling like she was Barbie, who waved at us as we walked in.

"Hello and welcome to the (fill-in-your-name-of-choice) Hotel!" She sounded like I imagined Barbie, too. I smirked as I imagined Barbie standing in her plastic Dream House with that lousy tease, Ken.

"Hi. We're the Cullens. We should have three suites."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right here," looking down at the computer screen in front of her, she smiled again, ducking behind the waterfall behind the desk and into a back room, returning shortly after with half a dozen room keys. "One for you, one for you," she handed Alice hers with extra vigor. Jasper got upset, and so did the human. It was fun, if not a little awkward. "Here." She thrust mine at me, and was happy again as Jasper laughed at my expression. I glared at him, hissing low enough Barbie wouldn't hear me. "And another for yooouuu. And one more for you," she raised her eyebrows at Bella suggestively. Bella grimaced and dug her head into Edward's shoulder. Jasper, by this point, was about to explode, he was laughing so hard. "But," suddenly Barbie was confused. "There's an extra. Who's this one for?" I could practically see her as thinking that was an invitation to come in whenever she wanted, and we were all overcome by lust and Jasper bent down and kissed Alice furiously. Barbie gasped, watching it like a 14-year-old boy.

"That one's for me," I snarled, grabbing it out of her hand.

"You already _got_ one."

"Ah, ah, ahh. At this point, I'm the customer; if I'm unsatisfied, you won't have a job. And the key isn't actually for me, it's for my husband." As if on que, one of the bell boys screamed, announcing Emmett's discovery. I heard his booming laughter and my hostility was gone. "And that would be him, now." He loped into the lobby, a puzzled look on his face at Alice and Jasper making out and Bella and Edward missing in action. In an act of pure desperation, I skipped over and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Garish Barbie was hitting on us, and Jasper got all lusty and she wants your key."

"Us?"

"Bella and Alice and me, too, probably, if she hadn't been distracted by Jasper's pissy-ness at Alice being hit on."

Setting me down and draping an arm around me, he continued our conversation as we neared Barbie. "You'd think he would be used to it, after all this time."

"But he's not, so go get your room key so we can go upstairs and get ready for the arcade."

The arcade was a guilty pleasure of mine. Not that way, perverts! I loved visiting arcades all over, and it was always the first place we went. I always felt a little dumb when I was playing Skee Ball or DDR with Emmett, but I had enough fun to cancel it out. I was, after all Rosalie Hale. It's not like any of the losers at arcades can judge me. I'm old enough to be their god-knows-what-mother, but I barely look old enough to be their girlfriends.

We got to Barbie and she glared at Emmett. I felt him shaking with laughter as he thanked her and walked away. "Alice," I called. "Jasper. The other lovebirds are in their room already. Get a move on, man!"

All we got in response to that was a moan, and Alice on Jasper's back while he practically ran to the elevator. We waited for the next elevator, not wanting to have to stomach that more than we had to. As we began the long descent to the top floor, Emmett turned to me.

"You know, Rosie, that wasn't very nice of you to get Eddie to bind and gag me."

"Emmett," I whined. "Just kiss and make up already." He obliged, and kissed me sweetly as we reached our floor. The doors slid open and I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Race you."

"You're on."

I sprinted out of the elevator at a semi-human speed. Next to me Emmett raced ahead, laughing as he reached our room across the floor. I stopped behind him and opened the door.

"So, when's our stuff supposed to be here?"

"Whenever the bell boys recover enough from finding me in the trunk, they'll be up. You know, they were more intrigued by the fact a guy Edward's size was able to tie me up and I didn't even see it coming," he laughed. "Looks like dear old Eddie and Bella won't get to go too far tonight; he's got fans to attend to." I laughed and walked into the room.

Now, it was a nice suite, but sorry if I don't spend much time on it. I've spent every day of my life in surroundings like this – if not better. I wandered over to the couch and laid down, flipping on the TV. Hoping to find some baseball, or something, I looked for ESPN. However, the channels on these hotel televisions suck, so I went to the pay-per-view movies, deciding I wanted to watch Eagle Eye, from the retro channel. **[A/N:: Anyone else love that movie?! Haha, it's almost as good as Dude, Where's My Car! Comment and tell me your favorite movie…it'll come back later, I swear!]** Emmett came over and lifted up my feet, sitting down and dropping them. We watched for maybe an hour until someone started pounding on the door. I stood up, sighing and walked toward the door. Swinging it open, I was about ready to start screaming when I saw Alice and Jasper.

"Wow. Y'all maganged to get your sorry butts out of your suite?"

"Oh, like you're any better?"

"Actually, we've been watching Eagle Eye."

"Oooh," Alice squealed. "We'll all have to come over and watch it later!" She paused. "After everything else, that is."

"Like…?"

Jasper spoke for her. "Alice here wants to go clubbing. I don't get it, seeing as the alcohol won't affect us and you two will be the only ones dancing, but she does."

"Fun. Anyway, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you're going down to the arcade."

"Not until I change out of these clothes." I looked down at my short shorts and t-shirt. Alice, too, appraised my outfit. "I mean, it's fine, but I want to lay low for tonight. Maybe wear sweats."

"As long as they're Alice-approved, you'll be great."

"Alright. Do you guys have your bags?"

"No…I'm getting worried. That is genuine Italian leather, and the clothes in there are worth more than the whole hotel."

"Psh, my shoes are worth more than this whole hotel."

"Ooh, yeah."

Alice and I started to talk about our clothes, and shoes, and Bella's refusal to wear anything with a big-name designer on the label. We also talked about how she was wearing the stuff with Alice-made fake-labels. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch, watching something they had managed to find on TV. Alice and I joined them, making comments about the players, or the commercials. It was right as we started to discuss the benefits to a high-quality, Italian sports car, like Alice's beloved Porsche that was already back in Forks or the one just advertised, that someone started frantically knocking on the door.

Emmett stood up and waltzed over to the door, swinging it open. "Edward! Bel–" was as far as he got before they were in the room, sitting on the chair next to me.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Nothing. I'm just afraid of Lobby Lisa."

"Afraid of…who?" Jasper repeated her, like he wasn't sure what Bella had said and needed reassurance he was wrong.

"Yeah, I mean, she's nice enough, and everything, but she's, like, creeping me out. She came up to our room and–" I cut her off.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah, we were watching a movie, something about a bank robbery, using technology from 'decades ago' like a cell phone, when she knocks on our door, saying something about you two," she pointed and glared at Alice and Jasper, "being missing. Then she started staring at me!"

I started to laugh. "Well, I suppose she'll be here next. Who wants–" I got cut off. I supposed it was karmic, or something, but karma's a bitch. Getting up, I stormed over to the door, throwing it open, fully prepared to tear into Barbie – whos real name is apparently Lisa. Instead I found a bell boy, a cart with my suitcases and Emmett's ridiculously large, over-stuffed duffel bag that could, very possible, hold Alice, (yes, we _had_ checked) in tow. Smiling at him, I pointed to the corner of the room. I then saw that another guy down the hall had Alice and Jasper's stuff, along with a final kid tugging Bella and Edward's cart along. "You can bring that stuff in here." Obliging, he called out to John and Jake, who obediently brought the bags. Raising an eyebrow as he hesitated, waiting for his tip, he found his own way out.

"Anyway…who wants to screw with Barbie?"

"Awesome!" Emmett jumped up and grabbed me swinging around. I saw Edward and Jasper exchange glances, before announcing they were in. Alice clapped her hands, laughing, and Bella bit her lip.

Sighing, she admitted she would help, but wouldn't be the center of it all. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know me too well." I hugged her, and asked her to get Alice's makeup, and my own, and hers, too. Then I went to work finding the clothes while Alice instructed Emmett on what to do, Edward and Jasper waiting – a little worriedly, I might add – for their turns.

* * *

**Not that anyone will actually _read_ any of this, but it makes me feel better.**

**Author's Note #1  
Okay, so I've been really busy. Like, insanely busy. I had a class for a week, and I've had half a dozen appointments, and I've been hanging out with my friends a lot, which makes me immensely happy, 'cause half of them are off doing things unknown. Honestly, I wrote the chapter, I just haven't had time to fine-tune it (which, I still didn't have time to do) and sit down to put it up. So sorry!**

**Author's Note #2  
Honestly? I haven't thought about it in weeks. I mean, yeah, I've been busy, but not _that_ busy...Oopsie. I wrote the chapter for you guys, but I got distracted. Doing what, oh Author? Well, honestly? Everything and nothing. I've been writing something for a friend, and I know where I want that to go...honestly, I know what I want to do here, but I want to get on to the real story, and I don't know how to give everyone what they want. So I've been procrastinating...I am notorious for that, and I am sooo sorry. But thanks for wanting honesty.**

**Author's Note #3  
I need inspiration. I need music. I need people to leave comments. Okay, so maybe this isn't a real Author's Note, but I am begging you guys. I write to music, and lately, I've been lacking inspriational music. So, if you have any ideas, or any rocking music, or any anything, I'd love to hear from you! I also need someone to help me out. Maybe that person could be you!**

**(Not-So-)Funny-Story-Disguised-As Author's Note #4  
So, the other day, I went to go see Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs with some people, and it was cute, but I don't know how cute...Anyway, we went to the arcade afterwards, and there's this Deal or No Deal game, and my brother played it and won, what, 50+ tickets. So, when asked, I say I don't want to play, so I get someone else to sit down and start and everything and then I start playing. Well, I ended up winning 100 tickets, my case had one, and the remaining case had 200. So, then I go played Skee Ball. Yeah, I worked it into the chapter. There were also some creepers there, as well as a couple of cute guys. Haha. Anyway: arcades? What are your opnions? Favorite games? What do they have to play/should never play? And, does anyone know that jumprope game? There are lights that go around in a circle, and you have to jump them...I won it once or twice, but I don't remember the name...Okay, that's it.**

**So, now, based on what you chose, you should be happy. If not, I can't help you. For now, though, you can just re-read this, or whatever. I don't really care. Um, yeah. I'm rambling now, so you can leave. I certianly will.  
Diizzy **


	7. 5 Star Hotel Meets Chuck E Cheese

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not copyright intended, no plagarism, no nothing. The only things that are mine are the hotel and the hotel staff, and the idea. I wish I owned Twilight, but, alas, I do not. Don't cry for me [Argentina!].

* * *

Thanks to 'twilight chick 4 eva' for your GR8 GR8 GR8 review! It's not 'tomorrow,' but it's the day after. Enjoy! (I think this is my longest chapter yet, too. I like it, but after these next few, it gets better and more dramatic! Yay! Haha. Have fun.)  
****

* * *

****Alice.  
**I sat on the counter in the bathroom of Rose and Em's suite, looking up as Rosalie finished lining my eyes. I knew that she had gone big, bold, and black on my eye makeup, giving me a little blush, and a hint of red lip. Meanwhile, Bella was down the hall with Jasper, having left her post behind me, where she had been curling my hair. We knew it wouldn't be as gorgeous as it would have been if, say, Bella had volunteered, but we were working with what we had. I waited for the okay from Rose, listening to the boys discuss their parts in our little game. Jasper was down the hall, with Bella, in place. Emmett was trying to convince Edward he did, honestly, need a little leather. Listening closely, I heard Jasper and Bella laughing at something. I had missed the punch line, but it was quickly forgotten as Rosalie said the one word I had been waiting for: 'look.'

Turning around, I looked at the girl in the mirror. Somehow, Bella had made my short hair fall into little spiral curls, yet make it look elegant and graceful and natural, instead of like the afro-gone-wrong that Rosalie and I usually ended up with. Rosalie had, as usual, done a superb job with the makeup. There were thick, blunt, yet feminine lines around my eyes, framed by long, thick, drastic lashes. In terms of actual eye shadow, there was only a light, shimmery pink on my lid. My cheeks weren't the focal point, so they barely had anything on them. Just a soft, subtle pink to make me look more like a human girl was brushed onto my cheeks. Then, my lips were red. Rosalie had used a red lip stain, covering it with my favorite clear gloss. The over-all look was amazing. Paired with a so-dark-blue-it's-almost-black Marilyn-Monroe-style dress (you know the kind…halter top, tight fitting until the waist, where it flows out and gets twirly-ish), and silver heels, I looked stunning. I knew I was pretty, but there, in that dress, in that hotel room, in that moment…I was, truly, a princess.

After fifteen minutes, Rosalie's hair was stick straight, and in an ugly ponytail, with pieces sticking out. The under-eye circles that we tried so hard to get rid of were made more obvious, and her pretty face looked garish. I had shadowed her cheeks a little, making her look gaunt. One eye looked freshly blackened, a part Emmett had overseen, and the other had been done to make it look small, and scared. Her lips were tinged grey, and she looked, overall, sickly. That was, of course, what we wanted. She went to go slip on her jeans and Emmett-styled ripped tank-top, pulling on one high heel and holding the other in her hand. She looked awful, but her grin ruined the effect.

"Alice, I have to say: I look hideous!"

"Stop smiling! You're supposed to be angry, upset, confused, disoriented–" I got cut off from the rest of my list of words to describe Rosalie by Bella down the hall, talking clearly.

"Jacky, you need to calm down! Mommy has some very important work to do for Mister Cullen."

Jasper was in giant overalls, from his own suitcase – an offense I would likely kill him for, if it were easy – and had a pacifier that Edward had found, along with fishnets for Hooker Bella. She had ratted hair, and heavy makeup. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a corset-style top on, and a short skirt a la Rosalie. A new-made-old pair of quickly ripped fishnets and a pair of high, high heels completed the look.

"No!" Jasper then started to thrash around, kicking and screaming. He was perfect. This was my cue. I looked to Edward, who was also all dolled up, and he grabbed my arm, handing me a mink stole. I grabbed up a little silver clutch and we headed out.

"Darling," I drawled. The drawl was an art, taught to me by Jasper years ago, before we met the Cullens. I almost sounded like I was from the South, like Jasper. "What is that _awfu_l racket?"

"I believe," he paused. Perfect! "I believe it would be that…child, over there." He gestured vaguely toward Jasper. Bella had since let herself into Jasper and my suite, where she was calling hotel staff about a disturbance, leaving him to crawl around like a child and scream, alternately.

"Well, whatever it is, I want you to complain."

"Yes, dear." His tone was very bored, very 'whatever-you-say-dear' and it was perfect. "But first, we have the benefit."

"The lobby is on our way." He walked me toward the elevator in a very dignified, old-money way. Which wasn't too hard for him, seeing as Edward was both dignified and old money personified. Instead of walking on to the elevator, we waited to see Emmett and Rosalie's 'big fight'.

A door slammed open and Rosalie walked out, looking like hell. "No! I am DONE!" She shrieked. If it was a real fight, and they hadn't been going at it moments ago, I would have worried. "You cannot do this to me anymore!"

"Babe," came Emmett's muffled voice from inside. I could picture him, as planned, in a wife-beater (appropriate, no?) and his Lightning McQueen boxers, lying on the couch. "The game's on. Could you keep it down?"

"KEEP IT DOWN?!! KEEP IT DOWN?!!" She got louder and louder each time, becoming absolutely deafening. "NO, I WILL NOT KEEP IT DOWN, YOU PIG! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THE WAY YOU DO AND TELL ME TO KEEP IT DOWN!"

I heard a groan from inside as Emmett got up. Peaking his head out the door, he glanced at us and winked. At that moment, the elevator came up to the floor, carrying hotel staff. Edward and I turned and walked toward the doors, as if we had always been going there. I only hopped Garish Gertrude was not among them. And, if she was, that our disguises were thorough enough. I swiftly pulled on a pair of big sunglasses to hide my face, and Edward tipped his top hat, looking down to do so.

"Finally," I drawled, rising an eyebrow scornfully. "This racket has gone on long enough. I want it gone, or we are moving to another hotel, post haste." Okay, so the 'post haste' comment was a bit much, but they took me seriously.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am. Have a good night, ma'am."

"Oh, do not call me ma'am. I am not some frumpy, old, hag, am I?" I smiled demurely at the guy. He was in a tux and looked like a manager. His name-tag read: Lenny Forman, Manager. Edward next to me cleared his throat loudly and grabbed my left hand, adorned with Jasper's most recent wedding ring. It was an antique, from the Art Deco period. It had always been my favorite time period, and I was able to fully enjoy it. The ring itself was platinum, and a medium, round, almost-perfect diamond sat in the center. It was in a square 'frame,' which was framed with another black frame. The final 'frame' looked like the base of a pyramid. The top and bottom extended beyond the black frame, and had small round diamonds lining the edges. The band was made of two thin rows of diamonds, transitioning into regular platinum halfway around the ring. Flanking them were crescent-shaped rows of more gems, which only went a quarter of the distance around the ring **(A/N: This is seriously the ring I want. Anyone have money to throw around: get it for me, get a fabulous diamond to replace the center one and get a custom-made wedding band, too, while you're at it. Drop me a line and we'll chat. Check out the site…the name was totally an accident, but it's perfect, too, haha.... .com/art_deco_engagement_ ) **The diamonds sparkled in the light and Larry snapped his mouth shut.

"That will do, Lenny." Edward sounded strained, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

_Way to ruin my fun, Edward._

He cleared his throat and escorted me away. Turning around, I waved to the Manager. "Bye, Larry!"

"It's Lenny, Alice," Edward whispered.

"Oh, I know it." We let ourselves into Bella and Edward's suite, and snuck over to where Bella was waiting at the door to Jasper and my suite.

"This is too good, you guys."

We rushed over and snuck into Rose and Emmett's suite. Jasper was still crying from behind us, but some staff was trying to comfort him. The guy got his hair pulled and he got smacked, while Jasper screamed on. "Mommy!!!"

"Where is your mom, son?"

Smack. "Work!"

"Where does she work?"

Pull. "In dere!"

"In there? In Mister Whitlock's room?"

Kick. Scream. Cry.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Rosalie and Emmett were still going at it.

"What about Sara? Or Camille? Or Abby?!"

"What about Derek, or Seth, or Jim?"

"They're your friends, dummy! I wasn't screwing them! You were screwing those sluts, though! I find their clothes everywhere!"

A timid hotel staff walked up. "Miss, you need to keep it down; guests are getting upset. Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

Rosalie whirled on him. "No! And I don't care who's upset, I'm gonna scream! Now GO. AWAY!"

His eyes widened, but he stood his ground. It wasn't until Rose took at step toward him, high-heel held, well, high, that we flinched. "Yes, ma'am."

Emmett had walked out of the suite 'unknown to Rosalie' and was behind her. He bent down and pinned her arms to her sides. The only thing that gave her away was the slight smirk playing behind her lips. "You need to relax. I've only ever been with you."

"Really?" She sneered, pretending she wasn't going to forgive him.

"Really. I only ever want you. Now, leave the nice man alone."

She pouted and glared at the man, but dropped the shoe. "So, where do you go, then, when you leave all the time?"

"I'm finishing the deals with your dad's company. I'm going to be in charge of the new branch."

"That's so great! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you were threatening to beat me down."

"Oh." She turned around and looked at him, kissing him full on. The hotel staff member walked away as they moved into the bedroom. When he reached Jasper, who was still abusing the poor staff member, he wasn't exactly tactful.

"Good God, you are the biggest baby I have ever seen."

"And you're the dumbest hotel staff I've ever seen, so we're even."

"What?"

"Ga-ga," he smiled up at them as Edward whispered to me: "They're so confused; they don't know what hit them. Jasper says that your plan was great. And, Katie, from the lobby, is on her way up."

"Yay! Took her long enough, though, didn't it?"

Bella smirked and slipped back into my suite, where she gracefully slid out of the door guiltily, putting a few bills down her shirt. Letting the lock click quietly into place, she started talking to Jasper. "Honey, I hope you didn't cause too much trouble. Anyway, I'm done now, so we can go h–"she turned around and did an excellent job at looking shocked, angered, embarrassed, and confused. "He-hello?"

"Ma'am, what were you doing in there?"

Katie from the lobby appeared. Touching the guys arm, she told him to get the other guy help, she'd take care of it.

"So, what were you doing in there?"

"Cleaning. You know, scrubbing, dusting, washing, licking – I mean, dicking – no, wait. Cleaning."

"My suite needs cleaned. Would you like to help?"

Edward and I strode by, as if leaving. "Excuse me, could you direct us to the lobby?"

I grinned up at her. "We're going to a party!" Katie just started at me. More particularly, my neckline.

"Over-over there," she pointed.

"Thanks!"

"Come on, honey, you don't want to make Charlie wait. You know how he gets. You wouldn't want him to be too rough on you."

I bowed my head in mock shame. "Yes, baby. I like it better when you're rough on me!"

We kept walking, Edward laughing and whispering to me what was happening with Katie, Bella, and Jasper. Emmett walked up, Rosalie on his arm. Emmett was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, wearing a pair of Crocs on his feet.

"Emmett!"

"What?"

"I tried to convince him not to Alice, I swear!"

"What's wrong with my Crocs?"

"Well, for starters: they're pink. And, they're rubber, and cheap, and common place, and do you have a butterfly sticker on your toe?"

"Yes."

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "I feel like such a failure, Alice."

"Don't! I mean, you're the one who chose to marry this guy, but he's usually not this bad. You're okay," I comforted her. "And you look much better."

Rose had washed off the makeup, lining her eyes subtly and wearing a lot of mascara. Her lips were covered in that red lip gloss that Emmett loved so much. She was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, with an intense v-neck. Underneath she wore a red tank top. Paired with a mini skirt and grey Uggs, she looked great. Her new red bag tied it together.

I was sporting a more normal look, having changed during the festivities. My makeup was the same, but I was wearing a bright sundress and a pair of flats. Waiting for Bella, Edward shared his extended knowledge with us. We were laughing like crazy about what the poor hotel staff that Jasper beat up was thinking when I got picked up by the waist. "What's so funny?"

"Jasper!" I kissed him and he let me down. Turning to Bella, I was glad to see that she had kept on the t-shirt and corset top, but had played it down with a pair of jeans and some flip-flops. Together, we all got on the elevator and went down to the arcade.

The doors swung open at the basement, and I was shocked at the style of the arcade. It was like 5-star hotel swank mixed with Chuck E. Cheese on crack. The floors were thick, soft, luxurious black carpet. The walls were black, too, but filled with signatures and messages and words, all glow in the dark. Most of the lights were black light. In the front were a dozen booths and tables, with normal lamps sitting on them. Then, it seamlessly transitioned into arcade, with almost any game you could want. I even saw a doorway to mini-golf. To the right of the elevator was a counter with prizes galore. Next to that were those cheesy ticket-counters, but they were painted in electric, neon colors. It doesn't sound great, but the overall effect was awesome. Turning to Emmett, I grinned.

"Whoever wins the most tickets with 100 tokens will get a special prize." You have all night. Or, all day, technically."

With that, we all scrambled to get our tokens. I heard Rosalie try to con Emmett into 'working together,' but I told Jasper I wanted to win by myself. Smirking at me, we wandered apart. Looking around, I noticed a jump rope game. Rosalie had told me about this game! I loved this game, too. I had always been great at jump rope, because I'm so small, I'm told. I fed the machine my token and started to jump. It got faster, and so did I. When it rang, I flinched. I kept playing, and winning.

Slowly, I noticed Emmett head to a table and begin counting his tickets. Bella chose a table next to his, and they started talking. Emmett was so dumb; he didn't notice Bella was taking his tickets. She had been smart and counted her tickets using a machine, getting a slip of paper telling her how many tickets she had, though, so I let it slide. Then, Jasper passed behind me and told me he was out. I smiled and went back to following the white light around the circle. Edward walked over to the table, also holding a slip of paper. Everyone joined in to help Emmett, each failing to get him to use the machine.

It was just Rose and I. I walked over to the Skee Ball game right as she did. Grinning, she put in her token. Following suit, I did, too.

4,000.

9,000.

19,000.

22,000.

26,000.

My numbers kept climbing, and so did hers. Finally, we got ran out of chances. Waiting eagerly, we counted our tickets as they came out. At the same time, we yelled '28!'

Smiling, I walked my way and she walked hers.

It was in the back, dark corner of the arcade, that I found the Deal or No Deal game. I sat down and fed the machine eight tokens, cringing. The volume didn't work, but that was fine by me. I watched the 400-ticket case as they 'mixed them up.' It would be impossible for a human to watch, but I wasn't human. Confidently, I chose case number 7. From then on, I chose the cases recklessly, knowing I'd end up with the best prize. My offers climbed steadily upward, until I had to make my final decision: take my case, or theirs? I chose mine, and confetti exploded across the screen. WINNER: 400 tickets! The tickets came slowly, and I folded them up with the rest. Wandering around, I wasted my last dozen tokens on whatever.

Skipping back toward the ticket counter, I saw Rosalie sitting at the table. She narrowed her eyes at me, grinning. It would have looked out-of-place or unnatural on anyone else, but Rosalie pulled it off spectacularly.

Sitting down on my knees, I fed my tickets in. The machine kept track, but I also kept everyone else from seeing my total. After, like, twenty minutes, I was done. I pressed the 'print receipt' button. Grabbing the slip of paper, I strolled casually back to the table.

"So…What did everyone else get?"

"300."

"317," Bella smiled, and Emmett pouted at being beaten.

"498," said Jasper calmly.

"472," Edward admitted.

Again, it was just Rosalie and I. I sat across from her. Emmett got up and kneeled in front of the table, looking at us both. "When I say go, you'll each say your totals."

"3…2…1…Go!"

Rose said 700, right as I said 719. "Damn it! You beat me, pixie."

I grinned. "Yep. Now, as for my prize…"

* * *

**Oh, yes. A cliff-hanger. However, I can't update until Monday, at least. Oh, well. I don't have any rambling to do, so bye!  
Diizzy**


	8. Are You Taking Applications?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related, unless you mean my copies of the books.**

* * *

Bella

Turns out, Alice just wanted to go shopping. What else is new? We spent a day and a half going to all sorts of boutiques, stores, and shops while the boys got to go to some summer training camp for a football team. Although Alice and Rosalie were depressed beyond belief, I was glad that they couldn't find 'anything decent.' That meant the rest of the trip was spent gambling and wishing we could get drunk.

"Truth or dare, Emmett?"

Emmett scoffed. "Rosie. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do," Rosalie responded. She stood up, stretching for a moment, before disappearing into the closet in the room. Returning, she had a giant garment bag. Unzipping it with grandeur, she turned to Emmett. "You have to wear this for the rest of the day, telling everyone that you're whipped."

"Like cream!"

Rosalie threw the chicken suit at Emmett, looking like she wanted to strangle him. "Whatever, Emmett. For the rest of the day, you're a chicken. And, don't forget: I have eyes everywhere."

Emmett grinned as he walked into the bathroom, returning seconds later in a chicken suit. It was like Alice had shown us, but better. The suit was a little small on Emmett, but not too much. He had wings, a beak, and even feet that looked like those of a chicken. The best part, though, was the color. Emmett's feathers were pink. Not a subtle pink, though. They were a hot-rival-Alice's-craziest-outfits-pink. And his beak was purple. It was subtle compared to his feathers, but it would still attract attention. "So, where are we going today?"

Rosalie grinned wickedly. "Swimming."

"And then we're going to take a look at the casino," Alice piped in.

"Emmett," Jasper said, standing up. He patted his shoulder. "You're screwed, man."

Emmett kept smiling, though. I wondered how much of what we were saying made sense to him. "Come on, Bella," Alice's voice was close, and suddenly her small hands were tugging on my wrist. "We've gotta go get you ready."

"Um, Alice? We're going swimming – what is there to get me ready for?" Rolling her eyes, Alice actually pulled me up. I whined a little, but complied, allowing myself to be dragged back to her room, where Rosalie waited for us.

"Okay, Bella. You've got three options: Alice, Rose, or surprise."

"What?"

"You can wear a suit I chose, one Alice chose, or a surprise."

"What's wrong with my swim suit?"

"Bella," Alice turned to me, looking concerned. "It's a one piece."

"That shows enough skin that it shouldn't matter!" I shouted, exasperated.

Alice turned to Rose. "I think we should go with yours."

"Good idea." Rosalie turned toward a suitcase on the bed and dug through. Moments later, her hand emerged with some midnight blue fabric, some purple and some black. Tossing me the blue, she told me that she'd be done in a minute if I needed help and ushered me into the bathroom. I took a moment to look at the suit they chose for me. It was dark blue, a color that everyone seemed to love on me. It was also two pieces, but not really a bikini. I was able to slip on the bottoms, and the top, but there were ties everywhere.

Rosalie knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

"Thank God."

Rose smiled and walked toward me. Swiftly, she tied the strings around my waist, and the ones around my neck. The effect was great. There were criss-crossing diamonds all over. It's hard to explain, but I finally felt equal to Rose and Alice, which was hard. Rose was in a plain bikini, and the black looked spectacular. When we emerged, Alice was in a one piece, similar to the one I wasn't allowed to wear. There were cutouts on the sides, and it was low-cut. If anyone could pull if off, it would be Alice. She handed me a cover up and a pair of sandals, along with a hair tie. I bent over and swiftly pulled my hair up into a pony tail, similar to Rosalie's. I pulled the cover up on, but left the flip-flops (which I was sure were thousands of dollars – Alice can't change the labels on shoes like she can on clothes) to dangle over my fingers. We walked down to the pool, where the guys waited. Emmett was getting funny looks from everyone, while Edward and Jasper waited on. When they saw us, they all stopped, getting up to greet us.

"You look amazing," Edward whispered to me. I would have blushed if I could.

Instead, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the biggest, most extreme water slide they had, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper close behind. We waited in line, but Emmett usually suckered the female population into letting us go before them. At the top, the lifeguard wouldn't stop staring at us. By 'us' I mean me. Which was creepy. Being a vampire had taught me to be pretty much fearless (but cautious about lying…I'm really good at it now) but I still didn't like being stared at, especially when I was so blatantly with Edward. He growled a little, but I laughed and put a hand on his chest.

"Come on," I whispered. "He doesn't know any better. You were like that, too, once, you know."

"I still am…but only when you're not looking." He smiled his crooked smile, which still got to me.

"C-can I help you?"

"We want to go down the slide, dipstick." Rosalie was hash to the guy, but not more so than usual.

"All together, please. And don't tell me you can't do it, because I see that tube." Alice was right – as always. Behind the man was a big, yellow-and-blue, round inter tube, with about ten handles all around it. The bottom was made of mesh, so we'd get wet, but we wouldn't have to sit on the slide, per se. Emmett grinned and bounded over to it, lifting it easily. Rosalie had allowed him to leave his chicken suit in our cabana, so he could have fun, too.

"He needs at least one other guy to do that," Edward snickered into my ear.

As Emmett sat the tube down, we each plopped down, grabbing a handle…or two. Once we were all in, we pushed off and went down the slide.

It was pitch black (to a normal person) but decorated in glow-in-the-dark paint. There was a story being told, getting creepier and creepier as we were whipped around. By the time the last picture rolled around, Alice and Emmett were struggling not to laugh, Jasper was smirking, Edward was sighing, and Rose and I were almost rolling around on the ground laughing. All of a sudden, we were dropped about twenty feet, almost straight down. Alice screamed. Again, we started doing twists and turns. We were dropped more frequently now, but lesser distances. As we went down the final spiral, we all decided to pretend that Alice was having a breakdown ("Maybe I'll remember more from when I was human!").

"Shh," Jasper 'whispered.'

"Alice, honey, you're all right. We're done now." As I spoke, we were dropped the final fifteen feet, splashing into the water below.

"Bu-but…an-and…" Alice started to dry sob. The water that had splashed onto her tiny frame made it look more realistic.

Emmett carefully picked her up, setting her down, where Jasper wrapped an arm around her. He whispered sweet nothings to her, while Edward filled her in on the response from Staff and other guests quickly and quietly.

"The main lifeguard is debating whether he should help us out…Ew…H-he's picturing…Rose…" He stopped. No one else needed details. Next to us, Alice went limp. Jasper caught her in time. A normal person would be worried, but he just lifted her up into his arms and kept carrying her. As we reached our little cabana we had rented, he set Alice down on a chaise. Emmett and Edward decided to go down the racing slides, seeing who could 'go fastest while being slow.' Rosalie and I just stared after them.

"Ohh," Rosalie squealed. "Let's go on that wave rider thing!"

"Rose," I whined.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun!" With that she grabbed my arm and started pulling me over to the line. As we reached the back, we started to talk, occasionally looking over at Alice, who was talking to Jasper earnestly. He looked bored, then worried, looking around quickly.

"I wonder what–" I stopped, noticing three boys in front of us (they were average) trying very hard to act like they weren't listening to everything I saw. Grinning wickedly at Rose, I leaned in. I heard a slight intake of breath, and before she could yell at me for invading her personal space, I told Rose we had an audience. Then she was all too willing to play the giggly little school girl with me.

"I wonder what she saw," I whispered.

"Like, really?" She stole a glance over at the guys, snapping her head back quickly.

"Jasper seemed worried."

"Who cares about him? I mean, we're so done. Who cares if we're, like, the cutest couple?"

"He's been looking around."

"For me? But what about…?" she trailed off.

"I don't know."

Pouting, she crossed her arms, subtly pushing up her cleavage. "Well, fine. If I can't even have a little bit of fun with a hot guy, why am I even here?"  
I pulled back. "Like I even know?" I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't my stupid, no-good, ex that planned this trip."

"Yes, it was, silly," Rose laughed.

"I know. And all those one-night stands were fun, but I totally need a real guy, you know?"

"Totally."

"Don't look now, but I think I saw that cutie we recognized from Geometry further up in line."

"He certainly looks good in those trunks."

I looked up to see the three boys staring. "Um, guys? The line, like, moved up without you."

They looked over and rushed to fill the gap. "Anyway," I continued. "I cannot believe he's dating that skank."

"I know! I totally thought he'd go for you."

"I wish!" I cried. I saw Emmett's huge form passing through the crowd. "Rose," I hissed, too quick and quiet for our Perv Pack to notice. "Edward and Emmett are coming. Tell Edward what's going on. He's going to be the cutie from Geometry, and Em can be your boyfriend."

She smiled and presumably started to scream at Edward, because I saw him nudge Emmett. They changed paths and walked toward us.

"Hey, beautiful," Emmett walked over to Rose and started kissing her.

"The wave ride? Really?" Edward was smirking, but managed to look only mildly interested.

"It was Rose's idea, I promise!" I squealed, like a teenager. "Anyway. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here with...Tanya."

I winced. "Oh, that's great. She seems really nice." I turned away from him, crossing my eyes. The boys, having noticed the addition to our little group, stared at me. I smiled weakly at them. Edward touched my arm.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be like that."

I ignored him some more.

"Tanya isn't really here."

I whirled around, acting pissed. "So what? I'm not the girl you cheat on over break, Edward. You're in or you're out, whole hog."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's not here," he said slowly, "because she wasn't invited. She never will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I let a little hope leak into my venomous tone.

"We broke up last week."

"Sorry," I stated stiffly.

"Don't be. It was because I didn't want a skank like her." He smiled, making me swoon. I stepped a little closer.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What kind of girl do you want?"  
"A brunette," he started. "She should look good in anything, and be sweet. But some attitude would be accepted," he smirked. "Intelligent and funny…I also think having the name 'Bella' would be a plus."

I grinned. "Are you taking applications?"

"Only the right one."

I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella."

He looked at me. "This looks like a good applicant," he said, playing along.

I sighed. "Thank God." With that, he pulled me close and kissed me.

The perverts in front of us sighed and left the line. We scooted up.

In the end, I only fell twice, tying with Rosalie. Hot Shot Emmett fell off four times, and Edward only fell once. Alice recovered, and came to join us in the indoor-outdoor pool, where we swam around, played chicken (the irony was not lost on Rosalie) and generally acted like fools. As the pool closed, we grabbed our things and went back up to our rooms, enjoying our last days of freedom.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked as we left.

"Yes, love?"

"When Alice showed me what would happen…you were on the ground, rocking, and going on about something crazy."

In front of us, Alice giggled and called back to me. "I made that up, Bella."

"Thank God."

* * *

**Okey dokey. Sorry for the wait...I don't know what to say about that. Next chapter they start school again, from Alice's POV. I realize that it seems like Bella's closer to Rosalie, but they're all really close. Rosalie has decided not to hold her grudge anymore. Um...I don't know. Until then you can check out my other story_, Absurdness of Reality, _which I hope to update later today or tomorrow. Oh, yes, I did just shamelessly ask you to read my other story. And I don't really care haha.  
3 diizzy**


	9. We Were in For an Interesting Few Months

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephenie Meyer gets to own all this wonderful-ness. I know, it kinda sucks for all us hopefuls.**

* * *

**Bella**

Of course, when we returned home what felt like no time later, we had just enough time for Rosalie and Alice to drag me out to go shopping – my own personal hell.

Right when I saw Rose and Alice cornering me, I pulled out my phone in a desperate attempt to save myself. Edward was useless in this matter, as were Emmett and Jasper. Pansies.

"Hello?" The musical voice on the other end was my last chance.

"Tanya! Thank God you answered!"

"Bella," she sounded happy. "Great to hear from you. Tell Rose and Alice I'm pulling up." She hung up, leaving me alone. Across me, Alice was grinning maniacally.

"Clever, isn't it, Bella?"

"Pulling the Tanya card? Not clever so much as under-handed and cruel."

Once Tanya and I got over our obvious problems, we got along great. It was fabulous especially when she met the perfect guy for her – Brent. A newer vampire, Brent was pretty muscular and very kind. His shaggy brown-ish blonde hair almost reached his disconcerting crimson eyes. He went hunting with Tanya and they were starting to get more orange-y, but it was still slightly startling. Of course, I shouldn't judge – I had been that way, too. It wasn't his fault, of course. Well, technically it was, but it wasn't his fault he was uneducated. Anyway, I knew that his eyes were once a blue turquoise color a lot like the ocean, and he was changed on his 21st birthday. His friends were all drunk out of their minds (Brent admits only to being slightly buzzed), so they didn't notice that they were about to become dinner. Brent was changed, and so was his twin brother, Brian. They're close, but Brian has been spending more time with us Cullen' than the Denali's. We're hoping we can find someone for him, but he's not holding out. Anyway, Tanya and I get along really well and although she likes shopping, she can usually save me from the pixie and the diva. No luck, I guess.

I sighed in defeat and turned, walking out the door and into the driveway, where Tanya's Ferrari was waiting. Grumbling, I slid in and sat in the cramped car while they drove to the mall, chattering about the new jeans and tops and makeup.

Six long hours later, Tanya was stuffing her poor trunk full of thousands of dollars worth of clothes shoes and a very expensive handbag. My phone started to buzz in my pocket. Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella!"

"Emmett."

"Yeah!"

"What's up?"

"Well, we're actually on our way to Forks…so; you guys can just hop on a plane and come to Port Angeles. Or you could run, but Jasper says that the credit card bill just spiked, so I bet you've got lots of new stuff."

"Don't mock me, Emmett. I am not in the mood."

"Awe, you're never in the mood, Bella. You're such a killjoy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Bye bye Bella."

"Bye, Emmett."

Closing the phone, I turned to Tanya, who was still struggling. "I'll take some in my lap."

And so the journey to my true home began.

* * *

When we got to Forks, we had three hours until school would start. Three hours Alice and Rosalie used to dress me and make me up. I growled at them, but liked the results. I was in a skirt, which I wasn't completely opposed to, and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Ignoring the heels Alice handed me, I slipped on my favorite Converse sneakers – neon green & pink peacock feathered ones. Packing my bag – and old tote bag from a band that Edward knew – I got ready.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"Bella Cullen doesn't work for you?" he faked hurt.

"No, no, I mean, like, who am I supposed to be comparatively?"

"Well, I'm Edward Masen. Em is a Whitlock. Rose and Jazz are the Hale twins, and you and Alice are sisters – the McCarty sisters. Em and I are juniors, I think. You, Rose, and Jazz are sophomores, and Alice is a freshman. She certainly can pull it off," he laughed. I smiled, grabbing his hand. I didn't want to do this, but I was glad I would have Edward with me.

Walking into that cafeteria, I almost died again. All eyes were on us, and Edward wouldn't let me go straight to class. He and Alice both had to use their strength to pull me into the cafeteria. I half expected Emmett to throw me over his shoulder like he had to get me this far. Walking over to our table (the same one we sat at when we were here last, actually.), I sighed.

"Okay," Alice clapped as everyone started gossiping about us. "We're going to play a game. It's called 'who goes to the school therapist first.'"

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"No, no, no. It'll be fun," the pixie grinned.

Sighing, Edward shook his head. "Jasper's right, Alice."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Besides, you and I both know how it's going to end, so it'll be fine. You can't tell me you don't think it'll be just a little funny."

"Well, it will, but it will be tragic for the person who ends up going to the therapist first."

Alice stuck her tiny tongue out at him, turning to Rose and me. "Bella, you're going to pretend to be anorexic. Rosie's going to be bulimic. I'm going to be…hmm…I'm not sure."

"A lush? An addict? A crazy pixie?"

"Perfect, Emmett! I'll get visions," Alice giggled. "Emmett, you're going to be an exercise freak, Jasper's going to be a lush slash addict and Eddie gets to hear voices."

"I say Edward is a man-whore. Certianly he and Bella have enough experience."

"Rose!"

"Just saying," Rose shrugged lightly. I laughed and Alice pulled her gaze away from a random guy.

"I say you guys go to English now."

"What?"

Alice pushed Rose and I towards the door, where the guy and his girlfriend were walking. Grabbing my bag, I pulled Rose behind me. Which is how I met Mike. Again.

After English – which was a total disaster, actually – I had Science, which was more like a study hall because we had a sub that day. In class I sat next to a boy named Pete, who had orange hair and a really funny family.

"No, really. She tried to kill the turkey…again."

I laughed at his story about his grandmother's slight freak-out at Thanksgiving, where she tried killing the turkey for talking dirty about her.

"Well, I'd give you stories, but all my…family, is pretty normal."

"So you can tell me about how the other half lives," he grinned at me. Smiling, I explained our fake family dynamics.

"Well, Emmett and Edward are technically only children, by they are like brothers. They're both juniors. Edward's parents died of a nasty disease when he was, like, 10. Emmett's mom was a hooker, or something, so he went straight to the orphanage. Then Rosalie and Jasper's dad died overseas a year or two ago, so they're still just getting by." Leaning in close, I whispered. "Jasper drinks a lot and Rose binges and purges, but don't tell a-ny-one." He nodded solemnly. "Anyway, I have a little sister, Alice. She's a freshman, but she's as smart as any junior. Our mom has always been flighty, so when our dad died last year we got sent straight to the Cullens, who were close family friends. Doctor Cullen is really nice, and Esme – that's his wife – helped us a lot. Carlisle was out of town when it happened – he travels a ton – and Esme was working on another house, but luckily Edward and Emmett were home. We're all kinda strange, but I'm most normal," I laughed. We talked for a while longer, but parted ways at the end of the day. Smiling, I walked over to Edward, who was waiting at the car for me.

Kissing his cheek, I asked him what was so funny.

"Find out for yourself."

I hated extending my shield so we could talk to each other in our heads, but he rarely let me know anything unless I did it. Pouting, I did as he asked.

"The new kid Pete is spreading your info you told everyone about Rose and Jasper. You do you this means war, right?"

"Yeah. Who goes first?"

"Actually, Emmett does, but you're a close second. Alice and I get ignored, Rose and Jazz are talked to by peer counselors."

"Well, I have another idea, but I'll need your help…and Emmett's. And we'll need to keep Alice out of it, or bring her in on it…but at that point, it becomes only Rose and Jasper, and Rose really probably should know so I don't get killed, so, really, it's pointless…unless we just do you, Alice, and me…that could be fun…" I stepped into the car, finding Alice bouncing.

"Do the last one, Bella, it's so much more fun!"

I smirked and Edward laughed out loud. We were in for an interesting few months.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a quick chapter to tide you over. I'm revamping my computer, which I now have. I'm hoping to have a longer chapter out before September. In other news, my vacation was great. Absurdness of Reality should also have a new chapter up pretty soon, so that's another thing to look forward to. Oh! I also need a beta, so, yeah, if you're up to the job, that'd be swell. If not, that's fine, too. I'd also love love love lots of reviews, but all the readers are nice, too. Um...I think that's it...  
xoxo, diizzy


	10. I Forgot That Part, Didn't I?

**Disclaimer:: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. Advil isn't mine, either. Although, I have a large bottle of Advil for those nasty headaches.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

The whole first week of school was uneventful, but the second started getting fun. Bella's plan was genius, and it was easier to keep from everyone than I thought it would be. Jasper knew _something_ was up, because we were all, and I quote, "being secretive and…happy."

Like we aren't naturally happy vampires? Ha-ha, yeah, I guess when you put it that way…Monday morning was the morning we were going to put out plan into action – everyone knew that Jazzy and Rosalie weren't quite right, but the teachers didn't know yet. This is, of course, exactly how we wanted it. I walked into Biology – could you believe that some obscure relative of Mr. Banner taught it now? – with an extra spring in my step. The brunette I sat next to, Melissa, asked what was going on.

"You'll find out soon," I smiled. She shook her head, mumbling something about me being crazy. I laughed as Ms. Bently walked in.

"Hello, class. Today we're going to take a little break from the usual curriculum and learn about the brain."

It was perfect timing. One of those 'couldn't-be-more-perfect-if-you-tried' moments that everyone loves so much. And, believe it or not, I hadn't planned it.

"Ick," Melissa moaned. I could picture the disgust in her green eyes that normally accompanied anything in class other than flirting with Blake, the heartthrob of this generation. Poor Blake was about to become more of a heartthrob than anyone even knew.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Alice?"

"So, what part of the brain is responsible for eating disorders, mental instabilities, and addictions?"

There was a varied reaction from the class. Half gasped audibly, some laughed, others pulled out their phones and started texting under the table, and a couple cheered me on.

"Why, Miss McCarty?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, there is some debate about what does cause all those things, so we'll start with the main parts of the brain. Can anyone name them?"

The lecture began, with Ms. Bently avoiding a true answer to my question. It's not like I cared, anyway. I just wanted to start gossip and raise teacher awareness that there was something (or someone) amiss in our midst.

"Miss McCarty?"

"Frontal Lobe."

The rest of the class continued in such a fashion until the bell rang, signaling the imminent approach of Pre-Calculus, where I sat right next to Blake McIntosh, who, ironically enough, hated apples. And the corporation.

"Alice? Can I see you?"

Perfect. I gathered my books and walked slowly up to the front of the room.

"What's this about eating disorders, addictions, and mental instabilities? And why did it garner such a reaction from the class?"

"It's just a rumor, Ms. Bently."

"May I hear this rumor?"

"I dunno. Something about a couple kids – one's a lush and an addict, and the other's totally bulimic. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Who are these children?" She looked appalled. "Why aren't their parents doing anything?"

I laughed. "I forgot that part, didn't I? Their parents are dead. That's why they're doing all this. And their foster/adoptive parents are never around. I dunno who they are, though. Anyway, I have Pre-Calc…so, can I go now?"

Ms. Bently was over at her desk, scribbling away. She nodded and ripped off a pass, handing it to me. As I walked out the hallway, I rolled my eyes. They didn't really need to send me to the principal _and_ the guidance counselor.

_Eddie! _I called. _Bella! Stage one's complete, _I giggled. I heard Bella scoff and I could picture Edward rolling his eyes. Skipping down the hallway, I went over the options for how Pre-Calc was going to go. Deciding on one right before I walked in, I swung the door open to find the teacher taking roll.

"Miss McCarty." The pompous ass looked down his nose at me. "I'm assuming you have an explanation."

"You know what they say about assuming, Mr. Jones."

"Yes, yes, Alice. May I hear your story?"

"Well," I started grandly.

"The facts, please. This is not drama class, its mathematics."

"Right," I took a deep [albeit unneeded] breath. "So, we were talking about the brain in Biology, and I asked what part controlled, like, addictions and eating disorders and mental issues, and then Ms. Bently tried to distract us all, because she didn't want to discuss it, I bet, and she never really answered my question, so I'll Google it tonight, and then after class she wanted to talk to me about why I asked the question and I told her it was 'cause the rumors, you know, and she wanted to know _what rumors _so I explained them and then she wanted to know who they were and why no one was doing anything so I told her that their parents were to blame because they were dead and then she wrote it all down and I think I might be in a little trouble, but then she handed me my pass to come _here_ so I can't be in too much trouble 'cause I didn't go to the principal's office directly and anyway then I came here and, well, you know what happens next." I rambled on, taking a breath after 'what rumors' and speaking fast for a regular person.

"Miss McCarty," Mr. Jones sighed. "Take your seat, please." Again, the class had mixed reactions. Anyone in Biology with me was laughing; some people I had other classes with were laughing or sighing, and half the female persuasion was texting. Average.

"Gotcha," I smiled and put my pass on his desk, walking to my seat.

"Whoa," Blake whispered as he began his lecture. "That was wicked." I smirked, grabbing my homework to pass in. "Like, you told the teachers a rumor, but then you talked back to Mr. Jones and rambled on and on. And you still don't have a detention!"

"Mister McIntosh. I would appreciate it if you would leave Alice alone and focus on the lecture."

"Yes, sir." Blake then looked over at me, eyes wide, and gestured toward the whiteboard. "See?" he mouthed.

I smiled, shrugging, and went back to taking my notes.

At the end of class, Blake waited for me as I packed up my bag. "Seriously. How do you do that?"

"What?" I slowed down as we entered the hallway, waiting for Bella, who was in the next room over.

"Not get in trouble for anything."

I laughed. "I don't know. It's not like I plan it." Not exactly a lie…

"Sure. Hey, Bella."

Behind me, Bella greeted Blake, catching up to me. "Whatcha talking about?"

"How Alice never gets in trouble. Seriously. She totally talked about the rumors about Jasper and Rosalie in class and got away with a brief questioning, then talked back to Mr. Jones and rambled on and on, and all he did was tell her to go sit down!" Blake exclaimed, turning to walk backwards through the empty halls. Anyone with any sense was already at lunch – it was pizza day, which was the only time there was any good food, mainly due to the fact they ordered in from Vellini's – so he didn't have to worry about running in to anyone.

Bella laughed. "She's always been like that. In fact, it seems to me she used to talk back all the time." I realized she was referring to back when it was a huge deal to talk back – at this same school, actually.

"You, Alice McCarty, are a goddess."

"I know," I smirked. "Feel free to kiss up." We all laughed, stopping at Bella and my lockers. Spinning the lock, I spoke quickly to Bella.

"Don't forget, you're with Emmett and I'm with Blake, here."

"Yeah, yeah," was her quick response.

"You guys ready? I don't mind walking with a couple slow pokes, but if I don't get pizza, you're in for it."

I smiled. "I'll buy you your own pizza, Blake."

"For real?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes like I was so annoyed but really not. "Even if you get some today. It's a deal."

"Yes!" he pumped his fist, a gesture no one used anymore. Although, I had noticed that Blake used older phrases and gestures. "Come on," he grabbed my arm in one hand, Bella's in the other, dragging us along.

"What," demanded Bella, "do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making the best out of this deal. If I get pizza today _and _pizza later, I will be the luckiest guy here."

"Because you got pizza?" I clarified.

"No, because I got pizza from you. Now let's go!" I squealed as he pulled us along, stumbling occasionally for show. As we all tripped into the cafeteria like a bunch of drunks, all noise ceased. I swear; at the exact same moment, everyone stopped breathing and moving and thinking anything but 'holy fucking shit! How did those bitches get tight with Blake?!' The only reason I know that last part is thanks to Bella.

"Come on!" called Blake, loosening his grip on us to weave through the shell-shocked crowd and toward the lunch line. Walking up to Shelly, one of the nice waitresses at Vellini's, he ordered three slices for him, turning to us for our orders.

"I'll have one slice," I stated. Blake's eyes went from my head to my feet and back, while he nodded appreciatively

_Boy doesn't want to waste any pizza._ Bella's voice in my head was as clear as if she had spoken out loud.

"What about you, Bella?"

"Um," she twirled some hair around her finger, her eyes looking toward the sky as another finger twitched, as if doing a complicated math problem in her head. I'll give her this: Bella missed her calling as an actress. Too bad she could only be a poised liar once she dropped that blush. "I'll have…one slice," she said slowly, nodding.

Blake looked at her skeptically. "One?"

"Yeah…?"

"You sure?"

She sighed softly. "You're right. I'll pass. Can I have a PB&J sandwich, instead?"

"One slice it is," Blake rushed out, staring at Bella like she had just simultaneously eaten a puppy and run over his firstborn with a bus. Dropping our arm to grab the tray holding our pizzas and rummage in his pocket for money, I rolled my eyes and handed Shelly thirty dollars, telling her to keep the change. Blake looked shocked.

"You know, you keep acting like we're horrible, or shocking, or amazing, or something. We're just regular people." I shook my head, tucking my wallet back in the bag I had gotten when we took Bella shopping.

"You don't _act _like regular people," he mumbled, clearly not intended for us to hear. Bella caught my eye.

"Does he know anything?" she hissed, too quickly and low for anyone but me to hear.

I shook my head imperceptibly. "I don't know. Get ready to catch me," I waggled my eyebrows. "There's about to be a change in the plan." With that warning, I started searching through the future, letting myself go limp.

"Alice!" I heard Bella call. I was merely a foot from the floor before I felt myself be caught. I was too focused on the future, though.

_It's dark, and there's not much going on. We're in a field. It looks a lot like our baseball clearing, but it's overgrown. A result of us being gone, of that I'm certain. From the trees surrounding the area comes a resounding crunch of branches. From where I'm sitting on a group of rocks, I can tell that someone is coming. I hear Bella behind me._

"_Alice?" Her voice is worried. She has no clue what's going on. Neither she nor Edward can hear this new person. It has everyone on edge, and Jasper's stressed. He's praying that it's not a human. Please, don't be a human. He doesn't think he can take it, he whispers into my hand, which he's holding from his spot next to me._

"_I-I don't know. I can't see." I'm uncertain. I've seen this before, but I don't know the outcome._

_Rosalie paces on a thin ledge above us, watching the edge of the forest. All we can do is wait. There's nothing else in our hands. Esme flutters around the edges of my vision. She's talking to Emmett, in Carlisle's arms, pacing with Rosalie, comforting Jasper, soothing Bella, warning Edward to not loose his head._

"_Well," Carlisle comments. "At least we know they're just as worried as we are." _

_Just as he makes his comment, the person emerges, as if they were waiting for us to say something to condem us. Immediately, we're all standing. I picture we're like an arrow. Carlisle is the point, with Emmett and Edward flanking him. Esme stands behind Carlisle, grabbing the hand he outstretches behind him. Rosalie, Bella, and I grasp each other's hands, standing behind them. Rose is behind Emmett and Bella whispers to Edward from her post behind him. I feel Jasper's strong hands on my shoulders, the eyes from behind._

_The stranger before us is not a vampire, and I hear Jasper stop breathing. Moments later, he realizes just as I do that this person is not human nor werewolf, either. I can't tell what's going on – I can't see werewolves, presumably because I don't have experience with them, but I can see this person. This thing._

_In front of us stands a small girl. Her curls look similar to Edward's – brown with a tint of red. It must be 'auburn.' Edward snorts about the same time Bella sighs. As the girl approaches, I see she's wearing grey rain boots with little blue clouds holding yellow umbrellas. Tucked into the boots are a pair of dark jeans, and on top she has a yellow tank top. Her shoulders are tan, but have a subtle sparkle. It's not a vampire-sparkle, but more like body glitter. I see her eyes are a deep brown, flecked with green. Smiling, she reveals a set of straight, white teeth, but what's presumably a retainer. A deep dimple adorns her left cheek. She holds up one finger and turns back to the woods, calling out in a strange language. Another small girl emerges wearing a dark purple racerback dress paired with gray flats with purple dots. Over one shoulder is a gray bag that I love. Shaking myself, I focus on the girl. She has red hair with brown tint, and green eyes with brown flecks. Looking closer, I can tell they are complete opposites. The girl in the dress scowls._

"_Edward," Bella's voice is strained._

"_That would probably be wise." I miss out on the mental conversation, but when Bella's grip on Edward's hand loosens, I realize she's protecting us. The girl wearing the boots holds up two hands, swiping them in opposite directions, and I hear Bella gasp and see Edward tense up._

"_Relax, Edward." Carlisle's voice manages to calm him down, with effort from Jasper, I'm certain._

"_We just want to talk." The girl's voice is smooth, melodic. She sounds like she's trying to subdue a small child, and her voice has a hint of an edge._

"_Oh, please," the other girl states, stalking up to us. She turns and looks at me, smiling. Her right cheek has a deep dimple, and she has a retainer, too. "We do just want to talk," she amends. "But you're not allowed to know anymore until it happens, pretty girl." With that, she flicks her wrist and I feel myself fall. _

With a start, I woke up in the cafeteria, on the floor. Looking up, I found my head in Bella's lap, where she was speaking soothingly to me while Rose glared and yelled at anyone who tried to get close. I looked around panicking for Edward, Jasper, or Emmett. Anyone. Someone needs to tell Carlisle, or Esme, or someone. I didn't care if they call the fucking national guard, but this is a big problem.

"Alice, sweetie," Bella started slowly. "Are you okay?"

"No," I rasped. "No, I'm not okay. Bella – it was so scary and they won't let me see and I don't know who they are, or what they want and and and," I stutter, trailing off.

"Shh, I know. It's okay," her tone sounded like she's trying to please a crazy person, but her mind reassured me that they know for real. "Edward's getting the nurse, because you might have had some kind of breakdown. Emmett's getting Esme, because we figured you might want her. Jasper is getting your stuff."

"No. I want Jasper here."

She nodded, smiling a little. "I figured as much. Give him a minute, or two."

One hundred and seven seconds later, Jasper comes striding into the door, my bag and coat in hand. His eyes connected with my surely frantic ones and he jogged over, kneeling next to me. "What happened, Ali?"

I sat up slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh, Jazz. It was so scary. We didn't know what was going on and they knew us and they got past us and nothing worked and they…" I broke down, shaking like an addict.

"Hey, man," I heard from behind me. Blake. Shit. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay. This one seemed to be worse than some of the others, but she'll be fine. Just needs to be given a clean bill of health and she's going home, I think." I nodded weakly against his shoulder.

"Tell him he can have my pizza," I whispered, holding on tighter.

"She says to eat her pizza."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Bye, little one."

I rolled my eyes but don't move.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." The nurse's voice carried across the crowd to where we are trapped in our little bubble. "Now, look here, move out of the way!" Her yells and threats of detention, dammit (yeah, our school nurse is so cool she swears at us and doesn't bust us for it) got her through.

"So, you're Miss McCarty, I assume," she smiled down at me.

"That's my sister. I'm Alice."

"Fair enough. So, Alice, can you explain what happened?"

"I dunno. I felt myself falling, and slipping, but I couldn't stop it like usual. And then I was in a field, and we were all so afraid, and the little girls knew everything and they got through to us and the one sent me back here, saying I couldn't know yet."

"Well. That's quite the happening. Do you have these daydreams a lot?"

"They aren't daydreams."

Her eyebrow went up a little. "Then, you mind telling me what they are?"

"I see the future."

"Oh, you poor dear. I think you just need to go home and rest up. Must be all those all-nighters catching up to you." I know she's referring to the under-eye circles. Turning to Jasper, she tells him that Esme called and said she was on her way, and to have me take an Advil, or something, if I need it, but that I'm fine, otherwise. Nodding, he puts my coat on me and lifts me up. Bella follows behind with my bag.

"So, we'll be home right after school. Emmett's planning on skipping out right now, but I don't know how well that'll work. Explain everything to Esme and Carlisle, so they're caught up and we'll talk about what to do when we get home." Bella talked as we walked down the hall and into the rain, where Esme's car sat idling at the curb, waiting for me. "Bye, Alice," she kissed my cheek, handing me my bag and ran at a human pace back into the cafeteria.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too, Jasper." He kissed my cheek and opened the door, setting me on my feet. Getting into the car, I waved as he retreated back into the building, feeling bad about what we were doing and what we were going to go through.

At the house, Carlisle stood pacing, the windows closed up. Esme walked up and wound an arm around his waist, calming him down.

"What happened, Alice, dear?"

"We're playing a little game," they nodded. "Okay, so you know about the game. Anyway, I was going to pretend I was having a vision, so I started shifting through the future, and I was sucked into this clip. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. I mean, it felt like I was there, but I had no control over leaving, or anything. It was as if I was truly living it, not watching a movie.

We were in the baseball field, all waiting for something. We heard the branches snap, and we were all nervous. Rose was pacing on a ledge; Bella was asking what was going on. I was so confused. This was one battle I didn't know the outcome of – I didn't know any outcome. Jasper was praying it wasn't a human. He had gone longer without hunting than ever before, but he was worried about his control. He was stressed. Emmett was standing around, waiting for a fight – waiting for anything. Edward was pinching his nose, leaning against a rock. You," I nodded to Esme, "were everywhere talking to everyone, doing your best to diffuse the situation, and you," I gestured to Carlisle, "were just standing still as a statue. Then, right as you said they appeared to be as nervous as we were, a little girl walked out."

I described her as best I could, from her hair to her boots to her retainer. Going on to explain who I could only assume was her sister, I got quiet as the end of the story approached. "Edward and Bella had been tense, because they couldn't hear the people. Then, they both responded to a thought as we fell into rank, I suppose. They weren't vampires, or humans, or any other species I had ever heard of. I could see them, even though I usually can't see species I don't know. Bella asks Edward something, but half their conversation is in their heads. I figure out, though, that she's using her shield. The girl in jeans says they just want to talk, and makes a parting gesture with her hands." I demonstrated, parting the air.

"Bella gasps, and Edward…well, Edward gets even _more_ tense than he was." Esme's scolding at my not-really-veiled attempt to mock Edward was half-hearted. "Then her sister scoffed. 'Oh, please,'" I quoted. "She walked up and grinned at me, showing her own retainer, white teeth and dimple. Then she said that they did just want to talk, but that I wasn't allowed to know anymore until it happened for real. She flicked her wrist," I showed them again what happened. "And then I fell, waking up in the cafeteria."

Carlisle sighs, turning to Esme. "Looks like we're about to meet The Twins."

* * *

**And the plot thickens. Yes, we are getting into the true story now. Obviously, this will be a long one. Anyway, here it is, before September. The day before school starts and I spent it writing this for you. Ugh. I better get at least one review for _this _chapter. Yeah, so....bye! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I changed the rating to T because they're going to start swearing a lot. Just the way it goes. So, sorry if you don't want to read it because of that, but I don't think it's worth reworking it so a few people read it still.  
.xoxo.  
diizzy**


	11. Rosalie Lillian Hale, Dead Since 1933

**Disclaimer::If I say it's not mine once, then it's never mine.**

* * *

The remainder of the week was tense. It was sunny, too, so we 'went camping.' Alice, Tanya, and I went shopping, leaving Bella and Edward to work on something. And, surprisingly, it wasn't sex. We were there, but we weren't as happy. The jokes came slower, the laughs were tense, even the 'good mornings' seemed hypocritical – there had been nothing good about the mornings for a week. Not that the phrase 'good morning' had actually meant anything to anyone in the house for over 100 years. Maybe it was just the environment, but I felt depressed.

"Ugh!" My yell echoed in the white house. Bounced off the walls, rattled Edward's dear piano, Emmet's Japanese projector (it functioned like a giant, 72 inch TV screen splayed across the wall, but it was less gaudy than a traditional TV that was always there) shook, and Esme's china clinked.

"Rosalie! Stop it!" Alice's yell came from her room above me somewhere. "I am trying to organize my nail polishes, but they keep being knocked over when the house shakes! Shut up, or go away!"

Grumbling, I stood up, stomping to the garage. I threw on an old sweatshirt I kept in the closet, grabbing a wrench. The parts to fix up Bella's old truck (she kept it for posterity only, yet insisted it could run) had come yesterday, so I sat down on the counter and ripped the boxes open. Pulling out the pieces, I threw myself into making the engine run smoothly again, and I tried to make it quiet, too.

After a few hours, I was done. And I was no less frustrated. Carlisle had left the day after Alice's vision, taking Esme with him, but refusing to tell anyone anything. Edward couldn't tell, and Alice was given strict instructions not to think about it, or say a word, or they would cut off her credit cards. She wasn't really that upset, but she didn't say a word. Wiping my hands off as I thought about his cryptic 'Twins' comment, I noticed a piece of white notebook table under the bench.

Bending over, I grabbed it, flipping it over. My name was on the side, but it didn't give me any idea as to what it said. Opening it slowly, I laughed to myself. It wasn't like anything in this sheet of paper could hurt me. Well, I was wrong.

_Hey, Rose. This is hard to write, but it needs to be done. Sorry your parts took so long, but the shop is under new management. Jake…he died last week. I-it was sudden, but we all knew it was going to happen. He had always said he would never stop phasing. 'I'm going to live forever. There's nothing else I can lose.'_ _The funny part is, though, he forgave her. Before it even happened, he forgave her. He imprinted, too, not long after, and he hasn't phased for almost 80 years. The rest of us aren't aging, yet, except Sam, who stopped 10 years ago. Anyway, the girl is really nice, but she's all torn up. Leah's been staying with her, making sure she doesn't do anything rash. Their son is confused. He's a wolf, now, but no one has the heart to explain it to him. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't have to, Rose, but we need you. We need all of you. You're the only ones who can glue us back together. Please, Rose. The Reservation's having a service the 18__th__…which is a week from today, but probably only a few days from when you'll get this. I'm begging you to come, Rose, not as your parts guy, but as your friend.  
Seth_

I let go of the note, watching it float down from my hands. "No," the word was barely audible to me. "No," my voice was louder. Before I knew it, I was on my knees, sobbing. My tears weren't there, but my body shook with sobs.

"Rose!" Emmett's voice carried from the doorway as he sprinted toward me. Jasper looked pained from his post behind Alice, who was clinging to the door frame, concerned. I heard Edward's strained voice from upstairs, telling Bella that I would be okay, how about they get out of the house. Then Bella was next to me, grasping for me, sobbing just as loud. We hung onto each other like life-lines in a choppy ocean, crying. I cried for a lost future, a lost friend, and a past that would always be with me. I cried for Bella, and for Jake's family. I cried to get it all out, to feel better. Bella cried for all that, but so much more. Alice walked slowly toward us, pushing past Emmett and Edward, who stood awkwardly shoulder to shoulder in front of us, looking down.

Sitting next to us, she grabbed each of our hands. "We need to go."

And that was that.

Tanya picked us up four hours later to go shopping for a more morbid reason. It was something we always loved to do, but were dreading. We were vampires. No one we knew died. It just didn't happen. So getting all black clothes to wear to a funeral for one of our closest friends was depressing.

After Bella became a vampire, Jacob was pissed, to say the least. They fought for ages – even while we were half-way around the world. After they made up, Jake visited. He had looked strained, but fighting with your best friend could do that to you. The weird part was: he didn't smell weird anymore. And we didn't bother him, or any of the other wolves that came with him. Carlisle was curious as to what had happened, Bella was overjoyed and leapt into his arms, Edward was confused, and Alice was startled that she could see them. Personally, I couldn't care less. I had rolled my eyes and walked away. Like those mongrels mattered to me? A few years later, though, my car broke. It was a specially-made car I got for working with the makers of Italian sports cars – I helped improve the designs, they let me make myself a one-of-kind-car. Risky, yes, but fun, none the less. Anyway, my baby broke, and Jake came to the rescue, sending Seth with parts. Since then, he's been my parts guy, with his huge garage chain – 17 shops across the west coast. Whatever the story, we were on friendlier terms. Leah was a frigid bitch, but I expected as much. We got along marvelously.

I sat outside another store, watching Alice and Bella debate over what was appropriate. I had found a simple, black dress in a hole-in-the-wall store within an hour, and Bella loved a black skirt and top she had found. Alice was worried everything she chose was too ostentatious. She didn't want to upset anyone. After a few more minutes, she settled on a pair of dress pants and a black button-down.

"You guys ready?" Tanya's voice was quiet behind us. She had been on edge since our little trip started. Death worried her, it was clear. It worried all of us, if I'm being honest. We had never had to deal with death. Phil had almost died a few years after Bella was changed, but it was nothing too serious. She said her grandmother had died right before she moved to Forks, but she didn't remember, didn't think it hurt this much. Tanya was no different. She didn't know how to react, how to respond, what to do…For someone as black and white as Tanya, the gray area was scary.

We drove home in silence, the bags sitting heavily on the seat next to me. We pulled into the driveway, saying our goodbyes. "I'll see you guys again, soon under…happier circumstances," Tanya promised, pulling out. Bella grabbed her bags and went upstairs. She had been a little lifeless lately, which I could relate to. I guessed this was how she acted when Edward left, but worse. She always called Jake her sun on dark days…so what was she supposed to do when her sun had set forever? Edward helped, it was obvious, but Jacob had always understood her in a different way. Edward was more logical about her feelings; Jake knew how she felt before she did, and was able to stop the bad things before they even happened.

Thinking about Jake reminded me of happier times, and I had an idea. Walking quietly upstairs, I packed a small bag and snuck back to the garage. I was going on a road-trip of sorts.

After a three-hour drive at a break-neck (albeit slower in some rural areas with cops) speed, I stopped in front of a small house outside Rochester. Pulling into the garage, I opened the door, smelling the house. Standing in the mud room, I could see my mother doing laundry, hear my brothers teasing me, smell my daddy lighting a cigar after a long day. I could also imagine Daddy's yelling when I never came home, Mother's sobs on the pristine couch, which was still in the living room. I could guess there was no laughter or ball bouncing from either little boy.

The baby, Leroy, had died of influenza when I was little. Kenneth had gotten sick, but lived to have a family – his son, Kenneth Jr., had a successful business and a wife and twins, and his daughter was living with her family. Benjamin and his wife were both long gone, and their daughter had died last year. She left a daughter, a son, and a grandbaby as well as a husband. None of it mattered. They didn't mean anything to me. Ben and Kenny's deaths had shaken me up, as had my parents, but not enough as they would have…should have. After all, they weren't worried about me, so why was I worried about them?

I sighed, slipping my heels off out of habit. I walked through the house. All the furniture of my childhood was there, still. After I died, my parents moved, putting the house up for sale. I begged Carlisle to buy it, and he had. Neither one of my brothers knew who the mysterious buyer was nor did they know why they had insisted they leave everything exactly the way it was. Of course, they didn't question it. With the money Carlisle paid, they were more than happy to take it and run. It had, of course, still been the Great Depression.

Wandering through the house, I pictured me running through the halls, coloring at the kitchen table after school, and later whining about schoolwork. I saw Kenny and Ben tugging at my piggy tails, and bouncing their ball in the driveway. I imagined tagging along to their football games behind the school, and I remembered at some point, the boys stopped complaining about me, a girl, watching their games. Shockingly enough, three of the boys that tried so very hard to impress me had died mysteriously…in a similar fashion as Royce.

I walked up the stairs, to my old room. The pale pink walls were always a sign I was in a safe haven, but they weren't anymore. I needed a home, not a reminder. The rest of the town had moved on, and I needed to, too. But first…I sat down at the white desk in the corner. It was something my parents hadn't understood. Why did I need a desk? Brains didn't matter – I was stunningly pretty, and I was to be engaged to Royce King! Nothing matters when you're a King! I had insisted, though, and it had been put in.

Pulling out the chair, I sat down and grabbed the thick cream stationary that sat on a shelf, along with a fountain pen. I sat down and began to write.

I wrote about the good times, and the not-so-good times. I poured my heart out into half a dozen pages of stationary. I smiled and laughed, I wept and I sobbed. I yelled and I whimpered, I scoffed and I wondered. After a few hours, I put the pen down, grabbing the paper and tapping it against the desk, making it into a neat pile.

Standing up, I left my room and walked down the hall toward Kenny's room. I rummaged under his bed, finding his vintage Yankee's hat. I had one like it, of course, but this one had his name stitched into it, something I had helped him do.

One rainy Sunday in the middle of the summer, Kenny brought me his baseball cap. He said he wanted his name in it, but when I took it and began stitching in the letters, he stopped me. He wanted to do it, he said. I didn't question him – I rarely questioned either of my little brothers. After a long two hours, a lopsided 'Kenny' was on the inside of his hat. Ben had come to me later that afternoon, asking the same thing.

I knew Ben had always kept his – it was one of the few things they took from the house. However, as he got older, Kenny grew out of his old hat. He still loved the Yankees, but he got the newer hats. He got the in-style hats. I would have done the same, I think, which is probably why he did it. Kenneth Hale had always been a creature of habit – he would never give up his Yankees hat he had gotten when he was five from _the _Babe Ruth. Especially if he had put his own name into it in addition to the signature on the back. It was the baseball cap every boy would have killed for. And it was his. But instead, he started getting a new one every season after my death, like clockwork.

I held the hat carefully in my hands, walking down the stairs and back into the mud room, slipping my heels on. Getting into the car, I put the hat and the papers on the passenger seat with my purse (a Birkin, thankyouverymuch, one of, like, 20) and drove away, not looking back long enough to see the garage door close.

I pulled into the long driveway forty-five minutes later after a stop by a post office to grab a manila envelope, surrounded by grass and sheep. Rolling my eyes, I parked my own car and stepped out onto the gravel parking lot. The stones crunched under my heels as I slung my bag onto my arm, the hat on my head, covering my long blonde hair and the envelope in my hand.

I strode purposefully toward the entrance, swinging the glass doors open effortlessly. Inside, it was sleek and modern, and very, very clean. Crickets chirped from a recording behind the reception desk. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word as I approached a young, bored-looking boy behind the counter.

"Hello."

He jumped about a foot. "Uh, h-hi," he looked up, gaping.

"Close your mouth; you are not a codfish. I'm looking for a family friend. Kenny?"

"Kenny?" the boy looked down and opened something on the sleek plastic screen in front of him. I could see his solitaire game, and I watched as he searched for Kenny. "I don't see a Kenny." Looking up, he asked what he was to do next.

"Kenneth. Kenneth Hale the Second."

"Oh, alright. I see." A few more clicks. "He has an opening in about ten minutes. Can I see your id, ma'am?"

I rooted around for my wallet, producing my newest identification. I was seventeen again. "And, why are you visiting?"

"I need to talk to him about a recent death in my…close family. We haven't spoken, and I worry…" I trailed off.

The boy nodded. "I understand. We get that a lot." After a long phone conversation, involving a lot of glances at me and scribbling something down in a log book, he handed me a nametag and stood up, walking around to my side of the desk.

We walked down more sleek hallways, where you could hear voices, and tell people were happy. I didn't know exactly what Kenneth (Kenny was my baby brother…this guy was Kenneth) did, other than the business was his…and very successful. I think it was something to do with children, if their shrieks of happiness were any indication. Stepping into an old-time-looking elevator, the boy pressed the top button. I watched as floor after floor passed, the chic look blending together. Stopping on the 12th floor, the doors opened, revealing a sort of lobby, with another receptionist. The boy left, leaving me to approach the frigid-looking woman sitting in front of a computer like the one I saw downstairs. To her left was a set of double doors – etched glass with various logos scattered across. I saw Kenneth Hale Jr. across the top.

"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat and I snapped my eyes back to her, stepping up toward the desk. Her bun was tight and her red-covered lips were in a tight line.

"Yeah, I need to visit Kenneth Hale." She scoffed. "Look, it's really important. I-I need to talk to him about his grandparents. And the aunt he never got to meet."

Her eyes narrowed. "He only had an uncle."

"Exactly."

"What makes you think you can just waltz in here with your," her eyes skimmed down my outfit, "fancy shoes, expensive skirt, silk top, designer handbag, Yankees hat and mysterious envelope, and just meet Mister Hale."

"Because this is really important, I swear. I hardly know the guy, but he knows me…or, he should. Please, just buzz into that fancy office," I nodded in the direction of the doors, "and tell him that…tell him Lillian is here." An old family name, I was sure he would recognize Lillian. "And tell him that I have an old Yankees cap, signed by Babe Ruth…to Kenny." Anyone could be named Lillian, I reasoned with myself. I needed to make sure he would see me. This would probably guarantee it. I knew Kenny never stopped loving his favorite baseball cap, even if he replaced it. He would have talked about it…or, at the very least, passed on his love of baseball, likely the Yankees.

She sighed, but picked up the thin silver phone. "Mr. Hale?" She shook her head side to side, like she was waiting. "Yes, Lillian is here?" She looked up at me. "Mhmm, and she says she has a Babe Ruth Yankees hat, to Kenny? Does that m—" she stopped short. "Yes. All right, sir." Hanging up, she glared at me, pointing wordlessly to the door. I walked over, smiling sweetly and waving with a few fingers, pulling the doors open.

The office itself was different than the rest of the building. There were children's art projects all over, signed, with pictures of Kenneth and the artists, I assumed, all grown up in front of companies of their own, laughing and smiling. I recognized a few of the people, and the logos from his door. The couches in front of an antique desk I recognized as Daddy's were faded leather, and the bookshelves had business and finance books, as well as kid's classics. I saw a foosball table in the corner, and an old arcade game. The window wall had paint all over it, mostly different weather situations on different panels. I saw cloudy, and sunny, and some kids at a picnic. Behind the desk was a sleek laptop, with a put-together man behind it in a suede swivel chair.

In a pinstripe suit, he reminded me of Kenny. From the sandy blonde hair to the ice blue eyes, he screamed 'Hale.' You could tell he was raised well – he carried himself confidently, like he could have anything, should he want it. I guessed Kenny grew up like that, and I was the female version, myself. I stopped my appraisal when I hear Kenneth's slight gasp. He must have seen the Hale in me, too.

"So, what does your company do, exactly?"

"We offer guidance and support for children. It's like a boarding school for entrepreneurs."

I nodded, slowly approaching the couches. Perching on one, I set the hat on the desk. "I love this desk. I bet Kenny showed you the trick bottom, right? Where Daddy kept his nicest cigars and scotch. I remember sitting on his lap, when I was really little, and just listening to him talking. It was all bank stuff – nonsense to a kid like me – but his voice was soothing. Occasionally, he'd ask me about my day or my dress…" I smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you should. I know you…kind of. How much of your gruesome history do you know?"

"My grandpa and grandma separated at one point, but got back together when Grammy found out about Dad. Dad and Mom had me late…after Rosalie they had had a lot of miscarriages, so they stopped and I…happened." The girl's name shocked me. "My life has been picture-perfect. There's also Uncle Ben and his family…"

"And Leroy and Rosalie."

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad, Kenny, was born in 1917, right?"

"Yeah, the year before the flu…Grandpa didn't have to go to war, either, but I don't remember why."

"Right. He never was drafted. I didn't understand then…I get it, now, though, how certain people can avoid wars. Anyway, Benny was born two years later. There was a baby two years before Kenny, and one a year after him, though. Did you know that?"

He shook his head, which I took as my signal to continue. "Yeah. Your grandparents had a one-night stand, during which time your grandmother cheated on her husband, who later died in the war. Well, she became pregnant, and when he was drafted, she found your grandpa. They moved in together, and had a baby girl. Rosalie. She was the perfect little girl – the pride of the parents, you know. Two years later, they had a little boy, Kenneth. During the flu, he got sick, but lived, unlike the baby born that year – Leroy. A year after baby Leroy died, they had another little boy. They told themselves it was because they loved children, and they did, but they wanted to replace their round-cheeked baby boy. Benny did replace him, and no one spoke of the dead baby again.

"Anyway, the two boys grew up like twins – they looked and acted the same, but there was still a little brother hero worship in Ben. Whatever Kenny did, Ben did, too…except he tried to do it better," I laughed.

"So, when Kenny was seventeen and Benny was fifteen, I think, their older sister, Rosalie, got engaged. To the wealthiest, most to-do bachelor in town – Royce King. Rosalie was conceited, and was glad that she would have everything. But…" my voice caught.

"But one night she was out with a friend, who had a nice husband and a cute little boy. The cutest kid you have ever seen, save maybe your own children. So, she was visiting her friend, and just went home. It was dark and cold…and Royce and his friends were drunk, prowling the streets…" I stopped.

"You ready for the heavy stuff, hot shot?" Kenneth nodded mutely. "Well, they beat her…brutally. And raped her. Long, painful, story short, they all but killed her. She was lying in the streets when a doctor new to the area found her, saving her life, but taking her from her home. The men got off with nothing, but the town was devastated by the loss of the socialite. A while later, Royce and his friends disappeared. There had been some mysterious deaths, and everyone joked that it was Rosalie, come back to exact her revenge on the ruin of her fairytale life. Royce was last, locked up in a giant vault, really. Then…it was done.

"The Hales' house was bought anonymously a couple months later, with the guarantee that they left everything almost exactly the way it had been…before. They moved and lived comfortably for the rest of their lives." I stopped abruptly. "How did you afford college, and this business, and your family?"

"Um…my parents were well-off…and I got a random scholarship. It came in an envelope, no return address, saying I could go to any school, as long as I did something charitable with my degree."

I nodded. That was Esme's idea. I asked if I could take care of my family. Speaking to Bella that night, about my history, made me want to know them better, so I started paying attention and doing research. I practically gave Kenny and Ben all the money they wanted, and Mom and Dad's retirement funds fattened every month, whether they realized it or not. I promised I'd stop with their kids' schooling. And I did. I made up a scholarship – I think it was the Emma Mason Scholarship – and Esme made me add that he had to help with his degree. And, obviously, he did.

"I'm sorry. As much as I love your little history lesson, I have other things…is there a point?"

"You like baseball, kid?"

"Kid? You're the kid, miss. But, yes, I do."

"The Yankees. You went to every game with your dad, and stayed home during away games, watching with him. He tell you about his first Yankees game?"

"Where he got the hat? Yeah. And Grammy helped him with his name on the inside."

"Wrong. Rosalie did it." I held out the hat carefully and he took it, holding it reverently.

"Dad always said he lost it when he started school…"

I shook my head, smiling softly. "No, Kenny got the most in-fashion hat every season after his sister died…like she would have done. He stuck this one under his bed, knowing no one would realize it was there – especially the new owners, who must have wanted it for a museum, or something."

"So?"

"So, I just wanted to prove to you that this is real."

He shook his head, not understanding.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Lillian Hale, dead since 1933."

"Oh, good God!"

And then he passed out…or something.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. New schools are tough. My courses are...interesting? Teachers are okay...Anyway, I'm sick today, so look for another update soon :*  
**

**xoxodiizzy  
**


End file.
